


To Be Her Prey

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Daryl, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Gags, Mixed Signals, Older Man/Younger Woman, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sexual Tension, Slapping, Slow Burn, Teasing, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl Dixon finds himself dreaming about the youngest of the Greene daughters, causing him to question himself. Little does he know Beth has been lusting after him ever since he set foot on her father's land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Look And Stare So Deep In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've been promising a Bethyl story for a while now but I wanted to get it just right. I should be updating around once a week depending on my work load. This chapter was inspired by the 2014 remix of the fabulous Beyoncé's Crazy In Love.
> 
> My other story, Officer Friendly, is on hold at the minute but I WILL be returning to it eventually. 
> 
> Side Note: This is set on the farm, but the timeline is totally out the window so don't expect the events of the show to be followed. Also I imagine all the characters as they were in season 2 except for Daryl, so I will be describing him as his sexy, dark haired season 5 self. If you wish to imagine him as season 2 in order to fit the setting better then feel free to do so.
> 
> Thanks for all the support and feedback guys, you rock. 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

_She traced his skin, barely touching him with her small cold hands, electricity sparking through his veins._  
His chest rose and fell at a dangerous speed.  
"I'm a virgin" she mouthed, breathy into his ear. The nerves in his lobe tingled and he opened his mouth, then closed it again.  
"You're so young" his voice came out pitchy and broken.  
"Bet you like that. Young, tight pussy" her voice wasn't hers - low and predatory - and he wanted so much to give in, to be her prey.  
"Do you think about me? I touch myself while I think about you, Daryl. I do it quiet so no one hears. Sometimes I wish you'd walk in so you could see, so you could help me"  
His cock was twitching, aching for her.  
"I want you to fuck me" her hand got lower on his abdomen and he didn't stop her.  
"Just take me right here, bend me over" he was almost whimpering now, his throat stinging with each inhale.  
"You can gag me if you like" 

"Daryl" Carol's soft-toned voice brought him back to the world. She was stood at the entrance to his tent, her thin arms folded across her chest. She smiled and he grunted something that sounded like a mixture of 'hey' and 'what'.  
"Rick asked me to check on you, said you don't usually sleep this long into the day" she was looking at him warily.  
He moved to face her, then the memories of his dream came flooding back and he shifted to disguise his erection.  
He moved his shoulders in a gesture that said 'so'.  
"So you saw, I'm fine. Why'd you wake me up?" He grunted.  
She smiled, then stepped a foot closer to him. "You sounded like you were having a nightmare" there was a hint of accusation in her voice that unnerved him.  
"Well I weren't. You can go"  
She nodded then backed away, but left the tent open.  
He fell back, laying his hands behind his head.  
"Shit" 

-~•~-

Beth Greene knew she wasn't in love with her boyfriend. She barley felt anything towards Jimmy. She thought maybe it was because of the way things were, that she couldn't bring herself to feel like that about someone right now. But then, when she really thought about it, she didn't feel that much for him before it all happened anyway.  
He was a good boy, sweet, sure but she didn't find herself _wanting_ him. She didn't lay awake lingering on the last words he said to her that day. She didn't feel overcome with lust every time he made eye contact with her. She certainly didn't fantasize about him taking her out the back of her house and fucking her deep and rough and in every way possible that she shouldn't want to be fucked. Not like she did with Daryl Dixon.

The older man polluted her thoughts ever since Rick and his group showed up on their farm.  
He had barley said two words to her, barley even looked in her direction, but she couldn't help herself.  
They couldn't be together, and she knew that. For a start he was more than double her age. Her dad would freak out, her sister wouldn't understand.  
But maybe that was what made him so appealing, that he was off limits. Dangerous, wild, everything the opposite of herself.  
Everything she needed.

She didn't know how to get his attention, but she wanted it. She considered just going for it, marching out to his tent and pressing their bodies together and asking him to fuck her.  
But that was the way you would approach a man like Shane Walsh. Certainly not Daryl.  
He was damaged, from what she could tell.  
He was too reserved, too self loathing to believe that she wanted him without an agenda.  
But she couldn't let it go, couldn't shake the feeling, she had to have him even if just for one night.  
So all she had to do was get him to want her back.  
What Beth Greene didn't know was that Daryl Dixon already wanted her, perhaps even more than she wanted him.

-~•~-

"Can someone go get Beth for dinner?" Hershel asked while helping set the table.  
Carol set down a spoon, then readjusted it to be in line with the rest of them and looked up.  
"I'll do it" she smiled, but was stopped by a firm hand on her shoulder.  
"S'alright, I got it" Daryl mumbled, hurrying off towards the stairs before he could be stopped.

There were few nights when Daryl ate with everyone in the house. It wasn't that they didn't want him there, just that he never made himself comfortable. There wasn't space to be comfortable now.  
So Beth hadn't anticipated Daryl being in her house. She certainly hadn't anticipated him to be the one to come and get her for dinner.

"Beth" he called out, tapping his knuckles gently against the wood of her bedroom door. It moved further open at the motion of his hand.  
Beth was stood facing away, trying to reach the back of her open blouse at an awkward angle.  
"S-sorry, dinner" he said, backing away.  
"No, no, it's okay" she replied, smirking at his awkward manner. "Actually, could ya help me out?" She opened the door and turned away from him again.  
"Can't you get Maggie or someone t'do it?"  
"You might as well while you're here" she argued.

He approached her with caution, his hands shaking by his sides.  
She backed into him, feeling them - rough and callused - against the smooth skin of her back.  
Her breathing hitched when they touched. He snapped his hands back, but then returned them to her shirt and started to fumble with the buttons clumsily.  
The air was suddenly thick, hard to breathe as they stood in silence.  
"Your hands are... Cold" she whispered, her voice unsteady.  
He buttoned the last one, then slipped his hand between her hair and neck.  
"You're hot" he mumbled, then coughed uncomfortably and corrected himself "your skin-I mean..."  
She blushed as he un-tucked her hair from her shirt.  
He stepped back from her, then turned and left the room without saying another word.

Dinner was uneventful, at least for everyone else. But for Beth and Daryl it was spent sharing awkward, heated glances every few minutes and struggling to catch their breath when they accidentally brushed hands as he brought his plate out to her.  
His head snapped up and he glared at her, his eyes deep and dark and pulling her in.  
"Thanks" she mumbled, her eyes meeting his.  
He nodded, then rested his hand on the counter by her hip.  
Beth had thought it was all in her head, that he was just catching her eye wrong or that he had been nervous about something else when he was around her.  
She had thought that, until his hand moved closer. The tips of his fingers brushed over the skin of her hip and she sucked in a quiet breath.  
And it was just that small moment, sharing breaths, that they both knew they wanted each other.  
They also knew they couldn't have each other.


	2. I Touch On You More And More Every Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth gives Daryl a tough decision to make

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are liking the new story, I'm really into it so I'll be updating as much as possible. Thank you for all your comments you guys rule.
> 
> Enjoy :)

It was torturous, the waiting. Agonising days ticking by, waiting for the chance to touch. Even for a second, they needed the contact. Ever since that night when he buttoned her blouse, they craved each other. Daryl's dreams got worse - or better - depending on how he felt like looking at it. He woke up numerous days needing to relieve himself  because of her seductive voice still hot in his ear. 

_She leaned over him, resting a hand on his leg._  
"You nice 'n hard Mr Dixon?" Her soft tones mixed in the air and made him shiver.  
"Beth" he panted, paralysed by her.  
"You want my mouth around your cock?" She whispered, rubbing over his inner thigh.  
He nodded, reaching out for her.  
She guided his hand along the line of her hip to her breast.  
"You can have my pussy if you want. S'all wet for ya. Just don't tell my daddy" he groaned at that, gripping her a little tighter.  
She climbed onto his lap.  
"I know you want it" she giggled in a sickly sweet voice. 

His eyes opened with a jolt and his eyes darted around for a second before relaxing.  
That's when he noticed the cooling wetness that filled his underwear. He groaned, knowing this meant he was going to have to wash.   
_What are you doing to me girl_ , he thought.

-~•~-

Beth hadn't slept with Jimmy. There had been times when she thought she could have, but she never really wanted to. With Daryl, she certainly wanted to. It was weird for her, feeling such intense feelings for the first time. She'd heard her friends talk about sex at school, a couple had done it but told her it wasn't that much for them and more for their boyfriends. Beth didn't want that.   
But it was stupid to think it could even happen with them, a stupid thing for a stupid girl to think. He might have been attracted to her but there was no way she could fully seduce him, no way.   
And then a chance encounter with the man himself changed her mind.

Daryl spent a lot of time on his own, usually out near the perimeter of Hershel's land. There was a smaller barn towards the tree line, a barn Beth frequented a lot before the outbreak when she felt like she needed space from her suffocating family.  
This is where she found Daryl, sat on the floor fashioning something out of broken bits of wood.  
She opened the door and he barley gave her a glance, focusing on his knife.  
"What're you doin' in here?" She asked, hoping for him to look up so she could admire his steely eyes.  
He stopped moving his hands, but his eyes stayed low.  
"Could ask you th' same" he mumbled, then continued chipping away.  
"Well, if you gotta know, I always come here. This is my spot" she teased.  
"Then it looks like we gotta problem" he said, his tone much more serious than hers.  
"Looks that way. 'Cept technically, since this is my dad's farm, I could have you kicked out"   
He finally stopped to look at her, and his tone softened the second their eyes met.  
"I could take on your old man easy"

She smiled, then closed the door and sat down in front of him.  
"Maybe not, then" she said, taking his knife from his hand and pushing the tip into the softened wood of the floor "suppose you can share"  
"Don't do that, you're gunna blunt it" he snapped, taking the weapon from the her and moving it away.  
She noted his hands were bloody, bruises and cuts wrapping around each finger.  
"Your hands" she said, then took his wrist into her grip.   
This time he didn't flinch at her touch.  
She stroked over a cut across his palm with her thumb.  
"S'nothin" he shrugged, but winced when she pressed down gently "had worse"  
She eyed him cautiously, looking for a tell that he wanted her to stop.  
Her fingers traced his gently, and he shut his eyes for a second and enjoyed her soft touch.

When he opened them again she was looking down at her own hands and comparing them.  
"We're so different" she said, and waited for a response that never came. As slowly as she could manage with her shaky hands, she clasped his hand and held onto him.  
"My momma used to say that opposites attract. That they balance each other out" her heart raced as she spoke and she found her eyes fixed to the floor to avoid his reaction.  
"Mine too" his voice was even lower than hers.  
They shared a long look, his eyes drifting down her face, then back up.   
She was suddenly very aware of how close they were, how close her face was to his.  
"You're hands are cold" she mimicked herself. He smirked with her, and she swore to herself she would treasure the memory because Daryl never smiled.  
"You're hot" he whispered, then brought his hand to the back of her neck and pulled her close.

For a second she really did think he was going to kiss her. The way his lips lingered so close to hers and his breaths staggered in his throat. But then she saw the inner conflict in his eyes and she knew what he was thinking. She's too young. He couldn't do this without feeling guilty.  
She brought a hand up to his face and threaded her fingers through his mop of hair. He didn't back away, in fact he got closer to her. Just not closer to where she wanted him. He brought his lips to her face and planted a soft kiss just below her cheekbone, and the moment was over. He stood up, rubbing his hands on his trouser legs and headed for the door.  
“Daryl?” she called out before he disappeared again.  
He turned back his head and leaned around the door.  
“I'll be here, for the next three days. 4'o'clock. I'll wait for an hour” she said, then waited for him to scoff or tell her that she was being stupid or anything other than what he actually did.  
“I don't got a watch” he said out the corner of his mouth.  
She stood up, then unfastened the small leather watch from her tiny wrist and held it out.  
“I know it won't fit, but you can just mind it. Just for a little while. I'll use Maggie's” she explained, then stepped closer in hopes that he would take it.  
And he did, shoving it into his pocket before turning and marching back towards the house. 

-~•~-

Daryl had to make a few decisions. He knew that's what Beth wanted, what she would be waiting for in that small barn every afternoon. He knew it couldn't be rushed, that he had to think about it carefully. But he also didn't want to keep her waiting until the last day, he wasn't the kind of man to play games with a woman like that. And that's what she was, a woman. She wasn't a little girl anymore. He felt the maturity inside of her, the wisdom a child could never have. But she was still so young. 17 maybe 16 – fuck - he didn't even know how old she was.

If this happened, if he went in there and told her he could kiss her and touch her and do all of the other ungodly things he longed to do to her, then it could work. For a while. And then the guilt would eat away at him, piece by piece, his dreams of having her might come true but they would be replaced by nightmares of fear and self-loathing. Of telling himself that he likes fucking teenage girls because he's sick and wrong and everything that his father was. Or someone would catch them, think he was taking advantage of her, and he'd be branded a pervert and sent away. Even if they didn't see it that way, Beth would be mortified. Her father might never look at her the same, the other women might cast her out. 

By 3 o'clock on the third day he had made a decision. All he had to do now was figure out how to tell Beth that there was no way he could risk being with her no matter how much they wanted it. 

-~•~-

On the first day, Beth sat outside the barn. Every noise alerted her to what she hoped was Daryl, but it never was. Still, she did the same the second day. She sat on the floor rather than the small chair leaned against the door. She fiddled with the knife he'd left behind, stabbing the wood of the door in the exact way he had told her not to.

On the third day she waited inside. She sat in the spot where he had almost given her everything she'd wanted. She didn't expect him to come. She had been doubting herself since the end of the first day. In her mind, there was no way he was coming. She was just a silly little girl with a crush and he was a grown man with much more important things to think about than her. 

She jumped when the door creaked open.  
He looked at her, his crossbow absent which suggested to her that he needed to talk serious.  
And he looked at her, ready with the speech he had been preparing in his head for the past hour. And the speech dissolved in his brain and the words abandoned his mouth and left him stammering.  
He looked at the woman sat before him, blonde wavy locks sticking to the sweat on her forehead. She was leaning back on her hands, the knife he'd left behind clutched tight in her hand and blunted to hell. 

And he decided, in that moment, that she was worth the risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting juicy ;)  
> Let me know what you think! I love interacting with you all.


	3. There Lies My Passion, Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Beth struggles to make Daryl understand what she wants, he struggles to come to terms with his own desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual scenes
> 
> What did you guys think of the new episode? 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Daryl never spoke much. He didn't need to, he was the kind of man that spent more time thinking than speaking. The kind of man that had mastered the art of reading body language and giving signals.

Beth remembered seeing them in the woods a couple of times. It was like Rick and Daryl shared the same brain when they were out there, understanding each other through simple head nods and tiny hand movements. She never thought she'd be able to do that with someone. She relied too heavily on words and explanation. She didn't realize until then that Rick wasn't special. He didn't have a gift for reading people, or even for reading Daryl. Daryl had a gift for letting people read him. He knew exactly how to move, how to stand, how to look, to get across the right message. He showed people what he wanted to say without speaking. And that's what he did to Beth, that was the only way he knew how to make her understand.

He crossed the space between them and held his hands out to her, wincing when her small palms rubbed against his cuts as he helped her to her feet.  
She stood barley a foot in front of him, hoping, longing for him to reach out and touch her.  
His hands parted from hers and moved to her hips. She could feel his hesitance, still afraid to touch her. She closed her hands over his and pushed them up slightly so they were resting just under her shirt.   
He stepped closer, molding their bodies together. She reached up and put her hands at either side of his face, stroking him softly.  
She mouthed carefully "Daryl" while their lips ghosted each other's.  
He silenced her with a slow shake of his head and moved closer, so close now that their lips were practically touching.  
She was surprised she could still stand straight when his lips sealed over hers. They were surprisingly soft, and he was so cautious and it drove her crazy because she wanted more already.  
She tugged on a handful of his hair to pull him into her and he let out an almost silent moan as he opened his mouth and their tongues collided. He ran soft strokes over hers, his hand coming to the back of her neck and the other gripping her waist tight.

He wanted so badly to run his hand a little higher and kiss her a little deeper and grind against her a little rougher. He thought about it, slamming her back against the wall and showing her what a man he can be. He had to control himself, he knew that, but it didn't stop him from fantasizing. And his fantasizing lead to a growing problem in his pants that made itself noticeable to Beth all to quickly. He didn't think he could stop himself for a minute, panting like an animal and swallowing each of her moans as they came. She gasped when she felt his erection against the inside of her thigh and then, to his painful surprise, she rubbed herself against it and he whimpered involuntarily. After a difficult minute of internal battle he managed to drag himself backwards out of her grasp. Beth shot him a furiously confused look.  
“Can't... You can't touch me like that” he panted, wiping his mouth the back of his hand “S'not right”  
Her look turned to soft, weak like a scolded child, and she looked away from him. When she turned to leave he grabbed her arm, tugging her back to him sharply.  
“Where you goin' girl?” he asked, and she yanked her arm from his grip.   
“Maggie needed my help with somethin'. If I don't go soon she'll come lookin' for me” her icy tone told him that he should let her go.   
And then he had no choice but to watch her walk away, but first she turned to him. Her voice was less cold, underlined with something else. Something more understanding. “Sometimes doin' the wrong thing is better than doin' nothin' at all” And then she disappeared out into the fields towards her home.

-~•~-

_“Here” her smooth voice hummed in his ears._  
She let out an angelic moan, guiding his fingers to her chest. He pushed his hand under her shirt, pinching at her nipple softly. He panted against her hair, and she groaned and rubbed over his solid cock. "So big, Mr Dixon. So hard for me"  
"All for you" he managed to stutter out.  
She smiled and moved to the band of his pants.  
"You're so generous" she whispered. And then he became aware all too fast, feeling her touch fade away into nothing.

He woke late, a few minutes before 12 according Beth's watch that he still hadn't returned. He was painfully hard again, but decided to forget it. There was no way anything could satisfy him right now. He just wanted her, all over him and in every position. He wished he could stay in his dreams after he'd became conscious. Just so that he could at least have a go of her, fuck her without feeling guilty. He had mulled over her words the whole night before. He was sure she wouldn't have wanted him that way, that she would have wanted him to run around after her like a teenager. He didn't think she wanted him to fuck her, but she was the one who tried to get a rise out of him. She rubbed herself against him, knowing what it would do to him. The thought of her wanting him made him quiver. He wanted to be her first, to teach her how to do all the filthy things he was desperate for. And it was so sick, how he couldn't stop thinking about how young she was and how it only made him harder. 

He decided he was going to confront her that night to get her to explain herself. Or that's what he told himself.

-~•~-

He didn't see her again until dinner. He didn't know if it was just because of his dream or the recent developments in their relationship, but she looked amazing. He could barely resist glaring at her chest and checking out her ass when no one was looking. But it wasn't just that, her hair was down and shimmering under the ambient lighting of the dinning room. The blue of her shirt brought out her eyes, and her cheeks were stained a pale pink with warmth. And he just wanted to feel her, any way possible, even if it was just for one night.  
“Daryl” Rick said into his ear, his hand coming to the hunter's shoulder.   
He snapped up and met his leader's eyes.  
“You okay?” He asked awkwardly, now realizing he had drawn attention to Daryl.  
Beth looked up at him for the first time since they had sat down at the table, her blue eyes swallowing him up. All it took was her smirking in his direction, and he knew the answer.

He stayed behind after dinner, helping the Greene residence to clean up. Hershel noted his strange appearance, but didn't think to question it. He had been too busy worrying about the young man Maggie had been chasing around to suspect his youngest daughter could be having a secret affair with the middle aged red neck in his kitchen.

When people started to return to their normal habits, he found the opportunity to slip Beth his note. She took it from his hand without reacting, and he slipped away without anyone suspecting a thing.

Beth unfolded the small piece of paper.

_Meet in the big barn at dark_

She laughed to herself at his scrawly handwriting and simple choice of words. Only Daryl.

-~•~-

She headed out as soon as it began to get dark, double checking to make sure she wasn't followed. When she reached the barn the huge doors were slightly ajar. She found it hard not to think about how not so long ago this had been a walker cage, but when she saw her hunter sat by the door inside her mind went blank.

“Hey” he grunted, standing up fast.  
“Hey” she frowned. Her arms folded and she stood rigidly in front of him. He noted her change in mood, swallowing and then clearing his throat.  
“You still mad at me?” His gruff voice distracted her from her thoughts.  
“I... You embarrassed me” she blushed, realizing how childish her argument sounded now “You led me on”  
“Led you on? I led you on?”  
“Yeah, you did. Kissing me like that, then getting mad at me when I... Reacted”   
He stared at her, a beautiful angry picture in front of him.  
“Because you can't go touchin' me like that, you're too young to know what it is. To have that” he snapped.  
“No I'm not! I knew what I was doin' Daryl” she spat back her words at him. He paced back and forth in front of her, mulling over the situation in his head. She reached out and tried to touch his chest, but he smacked her hand away and stepped back.

"What do you want from me?" He yelled, startling her with his sudden raise in voice.   
She hesitated, then moved closer to him. Soon they were stood directly in front of each other. She couldn't help but notice the way he looked, hair slightly damp and arms gleaming with sweat. The way he held himself was so different. He was usually so timid with her, careful not to move too fast or say the wrong thing. But now he was all out pissed off, his chest rising and falling fast, and he actually looked frightening. And it turned her on so much.  
“You know what I want” she growled, finally finding the courage to grab him by his arm.   
He stopped dead and turned to look at her. They shared a silent moment of angry pouting and huffing, before he finally gave in. And it felt so good to finally let go of his guilt.  
He shoved her back to the wall of the barn and hoisted her up so her legs wrapped around his waist. She yelped at his sudden movement, gripping to his back and moaning as his mouth claimed hers. Their tongues found one another and he made sure she could feel his urgency, groaning like an animal down her throat and digging his hands into the soft skin under her thighs.  
When he finally parted from her lips he let her drop to the floor. Just as she thought he was going to reject her again, he grabbed the waist of her jeans and practically tore them open. She gasped, but didn't make any effort to stop him.  
“Mr Dixon” she whimpered, her hips buckling forwards when he ghosted over her panties with his fingers “Please”  
“Shut your mouth, sweetheart”.  
He moved his hand into her pants slowly, so much so that she felt the need to push herself into his hand. He smirked at her desperation, parting her with two fingers.   
“This what you want?” He asked, looking much bigger like this, much more threatening “You tell me, honey”  
She nodded hard.  
“Say it” he panted, fighting the urge to relieve himself through every moment.  
“Yeah, yeah I want it” she blushed, gripping to his huge arms.  
He licked his lips, then glided two fingers over her clit. She shuddered, her hips jolting forwards. He was shocked at how wet she was, her panties already soaked through.  
There was no joke in his face now, he wasn't playing around anymore.  
He repeated his action, pressing harder this time. She panted helplessly, throwing her head back against the wall.  
He managed to find a rhythm, circling her clit and running his tongue over her neck when he felt greedy. She was moaning uncontrollably, panting heavy into his ear. It didn't take him long to get her there.  
“You want me to make you come?” He asked, and she nodded desperately.  
“Yeah, Mr Dixon don't-don't stop” she dug her nails into his biceps as she got closer.   
“Weren't plannin' on it” he mumbled, and she shocked him when she started to shake “Jesus, you coming already girl?”  
“Yeah, god. _Fuck_ Daryl” she hissed, not caring about composing herself anymore.  
She shook in his arms while he flicked his fingers over her clit fast, until they ached and she was almost screaming.   
She took him by surprise again when she bit down into his shoulder to stifle herself. He gasped, but welcomed the pain.

She came down slowly, catching her breath while she rested her head against his chest and he stroked her hair with his free hand. She brought his other hand to her mouth, and without being asked, started to suck herself off of his fingers. That almost made him come right there and then, but he managed to restrain himself. Next time, he told himself. God, he hoped there would be a next time.


	4. Harder You Come Down On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Daryl tie up some loose ends before they take their relationship any further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual scenes
> 
> I am loving all the support you guys! Am I the only one who's finding it next to impossible to wait for the next episode? D:
> 
> Enjoy :)

Things were still very new. Very careful. Since the night in the barn their relationship had changed. They could still joke around when they wanted to, still be playful. But one slip, one word that triggered something in either of them and the air would change drastically around them until they suffocated in their lust for each other. They hadn't done anything else, _yet_. That was mainly down to circumstances, with Beth finding it hard to get away from her family and Daryl not being able to stop himself from checking her out in front of everyone. 

"You look so good. I mean... You-"  
"I'm hot, I know" she joked, pulling him to her lips by the scruff of his neck.  
They had a few minutes to themselves out the back of her house, where she had caught him off guard and pulled him against her.  
He kissed her with ease now, no hesitance left in him like the first time.  
"No, Beth" he argued in between kisses, then leaned back to let her into the crook of his neck. When her lips touched his skin he sprung back from her sharply.  
She looked up, stroking his neck with her fingers.  
"Trust" she whispered, and he nodded and leaned back into her.  
She closed her lips on his neck while he continued.  
"I meant... It's different. You just look so fucking gorgeous"  
She smiled, kissing along his jaw line.

"The other men notice it too" he caught her attention with that, feeling her part from him.  
"What?"  
"Shane's been checkin' you out. Looking at ya and whispering things to Rick. Rick's innocent... But Shane would have ya from me in a heartbeat" he said, looking down. "And your boyfriend"  
"Jimmy?" She asked, rubbing his chest while he talked to her.  
"Little shit can put his hands on ya whenever he wants" he mumbled.  
"You jealous?" She kissed the base of his neck.  
"Course I'm jealous" he pulled back from her "I want you to myself"  
"You have me, Daryl. I'm gunna break up with Jimmy when I get the chance. I just... I don't know how I'm supposed to break up with someone in a time like this. Do you?"  
He shook his head and stroked her cheek with his thumb.  
"But I'll figure it out" she mouthed.

-~•~-

Beth wanted to be Daryl's. There was something so sensual and appealing about being owned by someone. She wanted him to be hers, too. She wanted him to be able to take full control of her and use her every way he wanted to, but she also wanted to be able to do the same to him. She just had to get Daryl to understand this and not feel guilty about it.

But first things first, she couldn't belong to Daryl until she cut ties with Jimmy. She hadn't seen much of the boy lately, he was usually out helping the men work or talking to Hershel. And, while she wasn't exactly avoiding him, she hadn't really been making herself easy to find either. But she had to face it, she had to do this so she could be with Daryl. 

"Beth?" Jimmy called out, pushing the door of her bedroom open.  
She looked up from her lap, crossed legged on the edge of her bed.  
"Hey" she spoke in a worried tone that she hoped he would recognise. In fact, she hoped he would all out guess what she had to say so she didn't have to.  
He sat down beside her and kissed her cheek.  
No such luck.  
"Jimmy-" she started, and he leaned in to kiss her lips.  
She hadn't realised how much she didn't enjoy kissing him until now. He was clumsy and didn't know where to put himself and all she could think of was how inexperienced he felt compared to Daryl.

She pulled back from him, placing her hand on his chest to keep him at bay.  
"Jimmy, I gotta tell you somethin'" she said, and he finally started to listen.  
"What is it?" He asked impatiently.  
She seriously considered not telling him, but Daryl needed this. And she needed Daryl.  
"I haven't seen you much lately... And I know you're probably wonderin' why"  
"Ya have been kinda distant... I figured it was just because of your dad" he said, and she nodded.  
"I think maybe... With us-" she cleared her throat while she searched for the right words "maybe with the way things are now it would be better for us to just be friends. Relationships like ours... They're not meant for how things are now. We're too young to be dealin' with this"  
He gave her a long, still stare, then nodded in agreement.  
"I get it" he said low "I expected this. We probably both need some time on our own for a while"  
She held her breath, feeling a wave of guilt weigh her down at the thought of Daryl.  
She said quietly "Yeah, you're right"

-~•~-

Daryl and Rick were close. Closer than they ever expected to be, considering the way they met. Daryl noticed small things about Rick, like the way he looked at Lori and Carl, and the way he had tensed considerably since taking responsibility for the group. Rick noticed similar things in Daryl, one of which had begun to confuse him as of late. 

The first time he spotted Daryl watching Beth was when they were at dinner. He kept making quick glances over at the blonde girl, then back to his plate, like he could barely focus on what he was supposed to be doing.  
He noticed it happening every night that Daryl was present since then. Each night he spent more time looking at her, his eyes filled with what Rick assumed to be admiration. And he could understand that, Beth was a beautiful girl. But he had to ask himself, why her specifically?  
He still didn't think much of it, until the night he saw them in the kitchen, Daryl's hand slipping to her's and passing her a tiny white slip of paper. And that's when he began to suspect something, although he wasn't completely sure what.

Rick asked Daryl to stay behind after he dismissed the rest of group from a meeting, hoping to get a better understanding of his friend's intentions. Daryl looked uneasy, shifting his weight from left to right and fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt.  
"I wanted to ask you something" Rick started, stepping closer to him "something about Beth"  
Daryl tensed at her name, avoiding his leader's eyes.  
"Daryl" he commanded a response.  
"What about her?" He muttered.  
Rick moved closer again, but stepped back when he noticed Daryl shifting uncomfortably.  
"Look I'm just gunna come out and say it" he rested his hand on the hood of the car they were leaning against "is there somethin' goin' on between you two?"  
Daryl breathed out nervously, but didn't speak.  
"Because if there is, and you don't tell me now, I want you to know that I can't protect you if Hershel... Or anyone else finds out" he explained, reaching out and touching the other man's shoulder.

Daryl considered coming clean then, while he still could. But the thought of not seeing Beth alone again tore him apart. Not feeling her silk soft skin brushing against his rough body, not being able to see the innocence in her eyes when he brought her over the edge again. He needed her, and she needed him.  
So he smirked, and told Rick "nothin' you gotta worry 'bout, officer" 

-~•~-

They spent all of dinner glaring at each other. This was the first time they'd sat anywhere near each other since this started, and they could both feel the thickness in the air, the intensity of their bodies being so close in public. And Beth was in the mood to play.  
She waited till conversation at the table had picked up, until people were shouting and joking and laughing, and then she leaned up to Daryl's ear and mouthed quietly "Meet in the bathroom in 2 minutes" then stood from the table and slipped out. 

He pushed open the white wooden door with a creak and there she was, stood by the sink waiting for him.  
"Lock the door" she said softly, and he obeyed.  
She crossed the room and started to unbutton her blouse, not wasting any time.  
He grabbed her by her waist and started to speak, but she stopped him with a finger to his lips.  
"We gotta be quiet" she said, smiling when he kissed her finger. He moved his lips further along and kissed her hand, then her wrist, and she tugged him forwards.  
Their lips connected and Daryl panted into her, finally finding some relief.

His hands were everywhere, yanking her bra down and kneading her soft breasts. He pinched her nipple and she jumped, moving deeper into his mouth.  
He smirked at that, doing it again harder. This time she let out a quiet whimper under her breath. He responded with a low growl, moving his hand to the back of her neck and holding her against him.  
He managed to push her backwards so that she was pressed between the wall and his body, then lifted her up by her thighs and wrapped her long legs around his waist.  
His movements were rough, grinding his erection against her.

"I wanna see it" she panted when he moved his lips to her neck "please, let me"  
He gave a softer kiss on the side of her neck, then closed his mouth around her and sucked.  
She laid her head back against the wall while he marked her, feeling him grin when he was done. He was wild now, and she loved him like this.  
"Mr Dixon, please let me see your cock" she said sweetly.  
"Well I can't refuse ya when ya ask like that, girl" he breathed, letting her down from the wall.

She smiled at him, kissed his chest gently, then moved her hands down to his waist. She found his belt, fiddling with it clumsily.  
When she finally got his clothes down, she fell down with them and held his solid cock between her fingers.  
He flinched at her touch, barley able to control himself.  
"It's so big, Mr Dixon" she said, her sweet voice in barley a whisper now.  
She ran her finger tips up and down his length gently, then cupped his balls in her small hand and played with them carefully.  
"Can I suck it?" She blinked, looking up at him with a look of complete ignorance. He nodded before she'd even finished speaking.  
She swallowed nervously.  
"I ain't ever done it before" she whispered and he nodded, stroking her hair.  
"That's okay honey, you just take it nice 'n slow"  
She smiled, then lapped over his tip gently.  
He kept one hand in her hair, still stroking her, and used the other one to brace himself on the wall.  
When she broke from him she left a line of spit running from his tip to her mouth, and he had to shut his eyes for a second to stop himself from coming.  
" _Jesus_ , Beth" he hissed, then opened his eyes just in time to see her follow it back up and close her mouth around him again.

She took her time, swapping between sucking the tip and licking up and down his length.  
"That's it, good girl" he groaned, his comforting hand coaxing her to go deeper. She started to get him towards the back of her throat, making him hiss under his breath. And she was still going so slow, so gentle and it drove him crazy.  
"Beth, harder. I need it harder please" he whimpered, his voice breaking.  
She pushed herself down even deeper, making herself gag, but she continued. He gripped her hair tighter when she started to pick up the pace. Soon he was ramming his cock in and out of her mouth and she was gagging on him, tears forming in her eyes.  
"You're so clever, so good takin' my cock like this" he groaned, and she moaned in response "keep lookin' honey, keep your eyes on mine"  
She did as he said, looking up at him.  
"You're so pretty, look at ya. I'm gunna- I'm gunna come honey right down that pretty little throat alright?"  
She nodded the best she could, and he did what he could to cover his mouth and keep quiet.  
Her soft moans vibrated through him, and just like that he couldn't stop himself. He thrust into her hard, coming down her throat just like he'd promised.

When he pulled out Beth panted heavily and wiped her mouth with her hand.  
"Shit" he whimpered, putting himself away and sitting down on the floor next to her.  
He took her into his arms and she leaned against his chest while she caught her breath.  
"Fuck, Beth, honey" he panted into her ear, kissing her skin in between his words.  
She brought her hand up to rub her sore jaw, and he kissed the back of her neck softly.  
"Did I hurt you?"  
She shook her head, nuzzling further into his chest.  
"You did so well sweetheart" he stroked the hair back from her face and held her against him.  
"Did I make you proud?" She asked, and it wasn't until she did that he noticed how fucked up all this was. The way he spoke to her and the way she wanted to please him so badly. He loved every second of it.  
"You did honey" he said low, hoping no one had heard their encounter.  
She gave him a lazy smile "It feels so wet, between my legs"  
"Aw fuck, I gotta go before someone notices. Think you can fuck yourself honey? Just like I did for you before?"  
She nodded against his chest.  
"You do that tonight baby after I'm gone. You get them fingers inside nice 'n deep if you can"  
"Yes, Mr Dixon"


	5. What A Wicked Thing To Do, To Let Me Dream Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes on a run and leaves Daryl and Glenn behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This chapter is kind of long, I hope you like it. I listened to FKA Twigs' song Glass & Patron while writing.
> 
> Enjoy :)

_"I know you like me like this" she purred into his ear, rubbing his chest "can tell I make your dick all hard"_  
"Baby, we can't" he sobbed, gripping onto her hips.  
"But I got all dressed up for ya, daddy"   
He shook his head, trying to brush her off.  
"Come on, don't ya wanna fuck your little girl?"

He woke up still shaking his head. He wanted rid of those kind of thoughts, he wanted his sick dreams to stop. Except he didn't. Because he enjoyed them way too much to be healthy.  
Daryl had promised himself at the start of all this, back in the shed, that he wouldn't fuck her. He wouldn't succumb to that level of lust with her, but he was kidding himself. He knew that now, especially since every moment that he didn't spend thinking about survival was spent thinking about fucking her raw. Not just fucking her, but owning her, taking her in every single way he pleased. Having her own him. Having her use him to get off. He wanted whatever she could give him and whatever he could take from her all at once, and the feeling was so overwhelming that he found his hands in his pants over her every single night.  
But lately it was getting to the point where it wasn't enough, where he needed to fuck her so hard that she would be sore for days after. He needed to make her feel him inside of her, feel his body towering over her. Make her feel helpless. 

He probably should have been thinking of something else. The group was stood outside, some on the porch of the house and some on the grass in front.  
Rick and Hershel were at each other's throats again, something about getting supplies from the school. Daryl wasn't listening much, because all he could think when looking at Hershel was  _god your daughter would look good on her back with her legs open_.  
He didn't know what it was, but she looked unbelievable that day. The way her golden hair draped down her back, blonde strands illuminated by the low glow of the sunset. The way her sleeveless checked shirt wasn't buttoned up all the way so he could catch a glimpse of her chest. 

She looked up from her otherwise occupied father's side, catching him staring at her chest.  
He swallowed, but didn't look away. Because he had to start showing her, he had to start putting her in her place so that she would understand what he wanted. Their eyes locked in an unbreakable gaze, and she did something completely without caution.  
Her tongue ran over her lips slowly, seductively, and then she bit her lip and glared down directly at his crotch.  
He couldn't stop then, fixating on her mouth and what she could do with it. What she had done already.  
He hadn't realised the sex appeal of a farmer's daughter until that moment.

"You've gotta come with us, we can't go out that far without a guide we could get lost" Rick said, tilting his head as he spoke.  
"I'll draw you a map" Hershel responded calmly.  
"A map ain't gunna cut it, Hershel. We need you to be there. We can't be wasting fuel driving around in circles" Rick snapped back.  
"I'll go, I know the way" Maggie butted in, stepping between them.  
The three looked at each other uneasily, and then Hershel stepped back.  
"No" he said to Maggie, then put his hand on her shoulder "I'll go"   
Rick nodded at Daryl letting him know to prepare, but Hershel turned to him before he could leave.  
"I want you and Glenn to stay here" he said, looking over at Beth and Maggie "need you to protect my girls, and the others"   
Rick gave Daryl a warning glance, as if to say 'are you sure?' and Daryl nodded back at him.  
"Okay" he told Hershel.  
Rick nodded in agreement "we leave in an hour"

Beth and Maggie said goodbye to their father and the others at the front of the house.   
"You be careful" Maggie told Hershel, then turned her attention to Rick "don't let anythin' happen to him"   
"I won't" he replied, speaking to both the girls.  
"Don't worry yourself. And you" Hershel started, looking to Glenn and Daryl who were stood a few feet back "take care of my girls"   
The men nodded in unison. 

-~•~-

Beth was desperate. It felt unusual to her, going from not caring about sex to craving it. She found it hard to control herself around Daryl, to stop herself from fantasising about what he could do to her next.   
She knew he'd been holding back with her, she could tell. His restraint was obvious, a lot more than he probably thought it was, and she was desperate for him to let go and give in to his lust.

She stayed with him most of the day, due to the lack people around the farm there were less sets of prying eyes to catch them.  
They sat on the floor of the small barn, not touching, not doing anything, just sitting next to each other against the door.  
Their legs were stretched out in front of them, and Beth's small hands rested in her lap whilst Daryl's fidgeted with the bottom of his shirt.

"They'll come back" she said in a way that made her sound like she was trying to convince herself more than Daryl.  
He looked at her for a moment too long to be just a glance.  
"They will" she said in the same tone again.  
"I know" he mouthed, his eyes still fixed to her face.  
He moved his hand to her thigh and she rested her head on his shoulder and moved a hand over his.  
"Rick'll bring him back. S'what he does" Daryl told her.  
She kissed his shoulder softly, then caught his lips as he turned to face her. She gave him a slow peck, before pulling back and reaching up to stroke his hair through her fingers.  
"Help me feel better" she whispered, and that was all he needed, because by this point he was beyond saving. He was already completely lost in her, owned by her, obedient and sweet and would do anything she asked.

She brought her leg up and hooked it over him, straddling his waist.   
"I'm sick of waitin' Mr Dixon. I want you" she uttered, kissing along the line of his jaw.  
His hands rested on the curve of her hips and she pressed further against him.  
"I want you to fuck me"   
He let out an unrestrained moan when she started to grind her hips against him.  
"I dunno, honey" he groaned, gripping her tighter "Dunno if I can"  
"Why? Don't cha wanna?" She asked, and her voice wasn't her voice anymore and he worried he was in a dream again.  
"I want it. I wanna so bad sweetheart" he whimpered.  
"How do you want me Mr Dixon?" She purred, running her tongue up his neck.   
He moved a hand to the back of her head and held her still against his neck, so she continued to kiss him.  
"Jus' like my dream" he gasped at the feeling of her tongue flicking over his skin.

"Dream?" She asked, forcing her head out of his grip and meeting his face.  
And then she saw a sight she never thought she'd see when his cheeks turned red and he looked down.  
She smirked, stroking his cheek with her thumb.  
"You had a dream about me?" She asked.  
He gulped, then spoke quietly "A lot of 'em"  
He rubbed his hands up her back and she leaned in closer, their lips touching slightly.  
He leaned into her kiss, and she moved up higher on her knees and tangled one hand into his hair and held the back of this neck with the other. His hands slipped down over her ass and kneaded slowly.

When his head moved back and she finally eased her grip on him, he spoke again "been dreamin' of fuckin' ya honey. Of ya beggin' me for it with your dirty mouth".  
He closed his mouth to her neck while she moaned softly, stroking his hair.  
"Lettin' me call you baby an' takin' ya however I wanna" he breathed in between kisses to her smooth skin.  
"You can, Daryl" she said and he halted, surprised at her use of his first name "You can fuck me however ya want, as hard as ya want. You can call me anythin'"   
He nodded but his eyes looked cautious, almost worried about her.  
"I ain't gunna break" she told him, still twisting strands of his dirty mop between her fingers.  
She jumped when he grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her aggressively, then her chest, lower and lower while he tried to decide how he wanted her.

Just as he considered flipping her over and taking her right there, his attention was brought to voices outside.  
He pulled back and rested his head against the door, covering his mouth with the back of his hand to quiet his fast breaths.  
Maggie's giggles became clearer as she got closer to the barn, accompanied by Glenn's laugh.  
Beth jumped up from Daryl's lap and brushed herself off, neatening her hair while Daryl stood and looked out the small gap in the door.   
She stepped towards him, leaning over his shoulder to whisper in his ear "come find me later".  
He couldn't believe how easily she stepped out into the open, as if she hadn't just been talking dirty to him and straddling his lap.  

-~•~-

Daryl waited behind the door a while after Beth had left, making sure the girls and Glenn were out of sight before emerging. Beth had told him, she had said to him in her own words from her own mouth _you can fuck me however you want_. He still hadn't processed it yet, how she'd suddenly spilled out that voice and those words. He'd tainted her, for sure. She was a sweet little virgin, but he hoped not for much longer. God, he wanted her. Now more than ever, the way she came onto him in the barn had sent him into a new realm of desperation and he'd never wanted to feel someone's body against his own so badly. _You can call me anything_ , she'd said that too. And he planned to, to call her every bad name he could think of. Because he could feel it in her when she said it, that she wanted him to use her, to degrade her in a way that only they could share. 

He thought about it for a long time, how he was going to do it. He worried that he might push her too far, that he might hurt her, but he'd be mad not to worry. With the things he had in mind he'd be surprised if he didn't hurt her, but he hoped it would only be in the good way. He worried before he stepped onto her porch that someone might be around to ask questions or to walk in, but he trusted her to tell him when it was okay. He shouldn't have worried so much, and he knew that. She was Beth, his Beth, and he knew she could take it. When his knuckles wrapped on the back of her bedroom door she was waiting for him, the door swinging open fast. She blushed, realising how urgent she must have looked, but he didn't take the time to notice.

-~•~-

He grabbed her shirt in his fists and stepped into her room, slamming the door behind him. She didn't hesitate to submit to him when his mouth found hers. He was hot to the touch, his tongue lapping over hers hungrily while his hands found her thighs and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, gripping his shirt tight to keep herself up.  
He stepped forwards until his toes touched her bed, then leaned over to lay her down.   
His hands were rough, but still caring, giving her hip a soft stroke with his thumb before he yanked her top up over her head.  
She leaned up on her elbows and slipped out of her bra, his eyes on her as he held himself above her.

"You're gorgeous honey" he mouthed, then planted a soft kiss to her neck.  
His mouth moved down her body, tasting her soft skin while his hands worked at her jeans.  
She yelped when he dragged them down her legs, then hooked his thumbs under her panties. He pulled them down slower, savouring the sight of her.   
His hands came up to her thighs "nice n' wide Beth, let me see"  
He spread her legs slowly while she watched him.  
"Aw, baby, look atcha. Already soaked for me"   
He kissed her thigh, then higher, making her flinch when his lips touched sensitive skin.  
"Gotta keep real still, can you do that for me?" He asked, breathing right over her wetness.  
She nodded wildly, almost shaking for contact.  
"Words, honey"   
"Yeah-yeah I can do it" she whimpered.  
He kissed her thigh again, and she flinched backwards.  
"Still baby girl, be still" he said, more stern this time.  
"Are ya gunna... Gunna-"  
"Eat your pussy honey, make you feel so good" he cut her off.  
She flinched again, and he grabbed her thigh harder dug his fingers into her soft skin.  
"Toldja baby, do I gotta hold ya down?"   
"It's dirty" she mouthed, her cheeks burning.  
"Ain't dirty honey, it ain't. It's all sweet and waitin'. Don't cha wanna give it to me?" He hissed, and she sensed real annoyance in his voice now so she tried to do as he said.

He ran his tongue gently up her slit and she wailed, letting him lift her legs around his face.  
He repeated his action a few times, then closed his mouth around her and swirled his tongue back and forth over her clit.   
She dug her heels into his back, pleasure taking over her senses as she gripped onto his hair.  
His groans traveled straight through her, making her tingle.  
"Oh god, Mr Dixon" she sobbed, he hips rising from the bed involuntarily.  
"You like that?" He asked, gasping against her "huh? You like that sweetheart?  
She nodded hard, pushing herself against him.  
"Tastes so good baby, so fucking good" he growled, before closing his mouth over her again.  
She groaned in a sweet, high pitched voice, her hands fisting the bed cover.  
"I'm gunna... I-" 

He pulled away from her and sat up, making her sob from the sudden loss of pressure.  
He found himself above her, his hands at either side of her head.  
"Fuck me, please-please Mr Dixon-I I need it" She panted, wrapping her legs around his waist.  
"You sure Beth? You really sure? Cause once this is done you're mine" he asked, looked huge above her.  
"And you're mine" she murmured.  
He nodded, then pulled himself out.  
He parted her legs further, then without warning, pushed himself into her.  
She cried out, grabbing onto his shoulders  
"Oh god, baby, you're so fucking tight" Daryl cried, burying his face in the crook of her neck.  
He stayed still for a few seconds, letting her get used to the feeling.  
"I'm gunna fuck your pretty little pussy, gunna-"   
She tensed around him and he let out a groan.  
"Are you-honey does it hurt?" He asked, doing what he could not to move.  
"It hurts, but I like it-I want more Daryl" she spoke in short gasps.  
"Aw baby, whatever you say, I'll give you it"   
He started to fuck her, his pace so slow that he could hear the sounds of his cock dipping in and out of her.  
"So good, you're so good baby"   
She squirmed slightly on him, making him shudder.  
" _Please, Daryl_ " she said, gripping his shoulders tight.  
He pushed in a little harder, making her wince.  
He was hurting her, but she felt so good and she was so wet and he just had to start building up a better rhythm while she bit her lip and bared through it.  
"Good girl, clever girl, you're so tight baby" he panted.  
He felt her relax into him after a minute of his broken speech and sloppy thrusts, and that's when he couldn't stop himself from getting faster.  
"You take it so well honey, your perfect little pussy is so good" he groaned.  
She didn't think she'd ever heard him talk so much before.  
"You look so fuckin' dirty, bet your dad would be proud, opening your legs for me honey" his harsh, horny words took her by surprise.  
What was even more surprising was the way she reacted.  
"Yeah, yeah I'm dirty" she moaned, writhing underneath him.  
"I know sweetheart, such a filthy girl. My little slut ain't ya?" His voice was deeper, grainier, making her want him harder.  
"Yeah Mr Dixon, I'm a slut" she whimpered.  
"Look how your takin' my cock, desperate little slut. Always so wet for me" he started to fuck her harder, losing control of his movements.  
"You're gunna take my come, you're gunna take it all in your perfect pussy" he said sternly, and she moaned loud.  
"Come for me little girl, think ya can do that for me? Think ya can come for me?" He asked, feeling her legs tremble.  
She let out a strangled whine, nodding in response.  
He started to grunt with every push into her, feeling her tighten around him.  
"That's it baby" he cried.  
He came into her, feeling her come with him. He fucked her through her orgasm, not stopping until she was close to screaming. She finally stopped shaking and he pulled out of her, collapsing by her side.

They laid in each other's arms in silence, coated in sweat. He held her face against his chest until her breathing returned to normal, then he kissed her deeply.  
"I'm so proud of you honey" he whispered into her ear.  
She smiled, kissing his jaw.   
"Ain't ever fucked a virgin" he said, stroking her hair while she kissed his skin.  
"Was it... Was I ok?" She asked, returning to her innocent state.   
"Sweetheart, y'got no idea"


	6. When I Feel Down, I Want You Above Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl struggles to convey his feelings to Beth, Beth tries to get him to talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual scenes, past abuse, real angsty shit, slightly violent behaviour
> 
> I can't believe what happened in ep 3, how do you guys feel about it? :(
> 
> This chapter refers to Daryl's past of abuse and isn't very happy so consider yourselves warned.
> 
> Enjoy!

Beth sat on the front step of her house, her hands pressed together between her knees. One of her legs was shaking up and down with nerves, and she didn't care to stop it.

It had been 24 hours since they left. Since they took her frail father on a dangerous run to her old school. 24 hours, and now the worry was finally starting to set in. Thoughts circulated through her mind.  
_Someone's been killed._  
No, if someone had been killed Rick would convince them to move on without losing anyone else.  
Someone's gotten bit.  
The others are fast, good with weapons. Sure, her father could handle a shotgun, but what good would that be if he was taken by surprise.  
Someo-

She hadn't even noticed he was there until he dropped down beside her, interrupting her train of thought. He didn't speak, but just his presence was enough to help soothe her.  
She let out a slow breath, feeling the air around them tighten. It was always like this when they were together. The world became unknown, they were trapped in a bubble where the only thing that mattered was them and that moment.

He was looking at her leg; looking was probably too light of a word. He was glaring at her leg, trembling away. He pressed his own to hers, and she let him push until she realised what he was doing. She pushed back against him and the pressure stopped her shakes.  
She smiled to herself. It was such a Daryl thing to do.  
They sat quietly for a few minutes, just embracing the silence until Beth noticed the trembling had moved to her hand.  
She tried not to let him see but she was clumsy, pressing her hand down into her thigh.  
He watched her, his eyes full of sympathy, trying to decide if saying anything would help. Instead he decided to reach out, slipping his hand into hers and linking their fingers together.  
She was touched by his gesture, gripping him tight. That certainly wasn't a Daryl thing to do.

He didn't look at her, didn't need to. His thumb ran up and down her finger, then she squeezed his hand hard as if she was afraid he would let go. They enjoyed the rare quiet moment they could share. As usual, it was short lived. Beth jumped up at the sound of car engines rumbling, leaving Daryl's side in an instant. He looked down at the hand that was in hers just a second ago, feeling the loss of her touch. It never occurred to her that he might have done it to comfort himself more than to comfort her.

-~•~-

Everyone gathered in the house for dinner that night. There was a lighthearted atmosphere, everyone relieved to have the rest of the group home and safe again. The run went well; as well as it could have. Although there was mention of a few close encounters, they seemed to be in high spirits.

Beth sat with Maggie and Hershel, wanting to feel close to her family for a while. She noted Daryl's lack of appearance, and while disappointed she wasn't all that surprised. Daryl tended to avoid the bigger gatherings.  
In fact, she hadn't seen him since the return of the group. After a quick head nod to Rick he had disappeared.  
She tried not to worry, Daryl was a loner. That's just how he was, how he needed to be. 

"Are you okay, honey?" Hershel asked her.  
She realised she had been staring off into the distance for a while.  
"Yeah, dad, I'm fine" she cringed at his use of the word 'honey'. That was Daryl's word for her now.  
She thought about his gruff voice, calling her filthy things while he had her pinned to the bed with his body.  
She should have felt uncomfortable, embarrassed even, but it just turned her on when he called her names like that. There was a certain appeal to it, a sensual feeling attached to being humiliated by him. Letting him have that much of her to himself.

She decided to head out towards Daryl's tent after dinner, and sure enough she found him sat in a heap in the grass with his crossbow in his lap.  
He didn't acknowledge her as she sat down by his side.  
"Missed you at dinner" she said, then leaned up and kissed his cheek.  
He grunted low in response, continuing to fiddle with an arrow.  
"Are you... Do you want me to go?" She asked, stroking his head with the back of her fingers.  
He stopped moving his hands, then shifted away from her and stood up.

She watched him walk over to his bike and settle his crossbow down as she stood, then took a few steps towards him.  
"Mr Dixon?" She mumbled, looking up at him shyly.  
He grabbed one of her arms, making her gasp with the force it took to drag her to him.  
"What?" He yelled into her face, his fingers holding her so tight she was sure she'd have bruises "What do you want Beth? Want me to fuck you is that it?" He spat the words at her, so much venom in his voice that it hurt.  
She looked down, avoiding his snarling face in hers.  
"Huh? Ya wanna fuck, right? 'Coz that's all ya want me for! For when we fuck, isn't it?" He growled, and she let out a sob she didn't realise she was holding back.  
"No, that's not- I-" she whimpered, trying to pull back from him.  
His grip tightened and his other hand went to her hip, fingers dipping under her shirt.  
"Come on then girl, lemme give you what you came for" 

"Stop it! Get off me" she cried, and all at once his eyes stopped baring into her and he let go.  
"What's wrong with you?" She caught her tears with the back of her hand.  
Daryl's stomach turned. He didn't tell her that, he didn't show it one bit. His face was empty of expression, but his heart rippled in agony.  
He watched the way she sobbed in front of him, the way she looked at him like he was a monster. He tried to tell himself that this was what she needed. In his mind, she could never want him for more than her physical desires, and even then he still struggled to believe that she really wanted him. 

When he snapped out of his thoughts she was further back, crying into her arm.  
"Go, just get out of here" he choked, his voice coming out weaker than he'd hoped.  
She nodded her head, gravitating away from him. 

-~•~-

Beth avoided Daryl the next day. She knew he'd been acting out of fear when it happened, and for that she forgave him. She remembered all too well what it was like to feel that afraid.

What upset her the most was that he didn't trust her enough to tell her what was hurting him. Clearly, he wanted her to want more from him than just sex. And she did. She wanted him to sleep by her side afterwards and hold her on bad nights and kiss her just for the sake of it and not because he thought she would give him something back. She wanted all those things that she had presumed Daryl would never want from her.

Daryl was a private man, to say the least. He avoided people a lot of the time, and even when he was with her there were still things he straight up refused to talk about. So she couldn't have known, really. She could never have guessed that he wanted the same thing as her. He laid awake most nights, remembering the smell of her hair and longing for the feeling of her skin against his. All these things he tried to deny himself because he thought he wasn't worthy of her.

She was successful in her efforts, not seeing the hunter around anywhere for the whole day. She was comfortable when she sat down for dinner, making the assumption that Daryl was going to close off from them and be alone for a few days.  
It came as a shock to her when he walked into the dining room just as everyone was getting seated.  
"Hey, Daryl. You joinin' us tonight?" Hershel asked, looking somewhat pleased to see him.  
Daryl shrugged, looking at the only empty chair left. Right next to Beth.  
"Take a seat. Bethy doesn't mind do ya?" Maggie asked, although she didn't give Beth much of a choice.  
Daryl thought about leaving then, about running away from the awkward situation and the feeling of not fitting in, but he couldn't bring himself to walk away from her.

He slumped down in the chair to her right, avoiding looking at her piercing eyes.  
The table soon broke into chatter, relieving some of the tension in the air that he wasn't sure everyone else could feel.  
They were both quiet, hardly looking up from their plates but only picking at their food.  
Daryl was startled when he felt Beth's hand touch his knee, so much so that he dropped his fork against his plate.  
"Sorry" he mumbled when everyone looked up at him, and Beth had to fight back a smirk.  
He held her hand for a moment, squeezing so hard that she had to wriggle it to get him to release some pressure. He turned her hand over in his lap, then traced letters on her palm with his fingers.

S-O-R-R-Y

Beth smiled, finding it impossible to be angry at him. Although she did need him to talk about it, she knew that. So she enjoyed the rest of dinner with his hand in hers, trying not to think about how he would react to having a conversation about his feelings. She guessed not good.

After dinner Daryl left hastily, but not before Beth had the chance to tell him she wanted to talk.  
"Okay" he whispered, grabbing her hands in his.  
His eyes were misty and she only just noticed now that he looked like he'd been crying "I'm so sorry, Beth".  
"Shh" she mouthed, touching his cheek. "I'll come see ya tonight if I can. We don't gotta be quiet out there away from the house"  
He nodded, then she watched him disappear from her porch.

-~•~-

Beth wasn't a very mischievous teenager. She did her homework and stayed away from bad boys, in her father's eyes she was as innocent as a 10 year old. But there had been times where she'd wanted to go to a party, or wanted to just do something fun like Maggie always got to. So when the night came and Hershel was downstairs talking to Rick in a conversation that seemed like it had no end, she knew how to sneak out of her bedroom window without getting caught.

She walked out to the back of the field towards Daryl's tent. He still hadn't moved up closer to the house with everyone else.  
She worried that he wouldn't want to see her, or that he would act the way he had the night before. She worried about a lot of things, but when she knelt down and called his name and crawled into his tent she stopped worrying.

He was sat in the corner, his legs crossed and his head down. She moved over and rested on her knees in front of him, taking his hands in hers.  
"Hi, baby" she said, then kissed the top of his head.  
He grunted, but looked up at her.  
"I... I need you to talk to me" she said.  
He nodded, but still didn't speak.  
"I think I know what last night was about. You really scared me, Daryl. But not for the reasons you're thinkin'"  
He reached a hand out and rested it on her neck, his thumb stroking her cheek gently.  
"I don't just wanna go to bed with you, I wanna wake up with you. I want you to trust me and I wanna trust you and I want us to keep each other safe. So if you were upset or angry with me because you thought I just wanted sex, you're wrong. Is that what you want? More?"  
He took a moment, admiring her and struggling to answer.  
"It's okay, Daryl" she mouthed, holding his hand over her face.  
He swallowed his nerves, then gave her just the hint of a head nod. That's all she needed.

She kissed him slowly, everything was so slow.  
He moaned into her mouth, pushing his tongue past her lips. They kissed deeply, slowly, and it was more sensual than anything either of them had experienced. Beth rose up on her knees and he grabbed her shirt, still slow with his movements but strong, and pulled it open all the way down before tugging it from her.  
They didn't speak, barley had the chance to because they couldn't bare taking their mouths off each other. 

He helped her with her jeans, shifting in awkward positions to wriggle them off but still kissing. She pulled his jacket down, then moved to unbutton his shirt. She felt him go still, only his mouth moving to kiss but even slower than before now.  
He didn't resist her, but didn't aid her in her efforts as she struggled to get the material over his big shoulders. She moved around him to sit at his back, then pulled it down the rest of the way.  
She stifled a gasp when she saw it. His back littered with white and pink scars, some huge and stretching all the way across, some raised up high from his skin.  
She couldn't stop herself from reaching out, laying a single finger on one of the larger ones. He whimpered and jolted forwards despite them not being painful anymore.  
"Trust" she whispered only just audible in his ear, and he nodded.  
She ran a finger down his back, which turned into a hand and then two.  
"Who did this to you?" She asked, shifting forwards to wrap her arms around his waist.  
He bowed his head and didn't speak for a while.  
Just when she thought about letting it go he managed to choke out one word.  
"Dad"  
She shook her head, burying her face in his neck. She couldn't stand the thought of a young Daryl coming home to this, of being lonely and afraid.  
"I'm so sorry Daryl" she mouthed against his hot skin.

They stayed like that for minute, then she moved back around to his front and he pulled her forwards to straddle his lap.  
"He ain't ruinin' this" he growled, pulling her back to his mouth.  
And then they were locked to each other again, back in their slow deep rhythm.  
She felt the rough skin of his hands up her back, then he unhooked her bra and pulled it down.  
His lips barley took a break from her when they moved down to her breasts, taking one his mouth and holding her arching back while he sucked.  
She panted wildly while he lapped over her, then pulled her nipple carefully between his teeth and made her whimper.  
He laid soft wet kisses down her chest and her stomach while she tugged at his hair.  
He finally managed to pull his mouth away from her, moving his hand to cup her over her panties. She bit her lip and tried to rock her hips against his hand, but he pulled away.  
"Be still" he said.  
Two of his thick fingers ran underneath the front of her panties, down closer to her slit.  
"S'all smooth baby"  
"I did it for you, Mr Dixon, do you like it?" She asked, sounded proud of herself.  
"I love it honey, s'real nice" 

His fingers reached her clit and she had to dig her nails into his arms to stop herself from grinding against him.  
"Jesus girl, fuckin' drippin' wet" he mumbled, looking down at his hand as he pulled it back out.  
"Can't help it" she moaned.  
He brought his fingers to his lips and licked her from him while she watched, but she couldn't bare it.  
She reached down and grabbed his wrist, pulling his fingers up to her and whispering "greedy boy" before taking them in her mouth.  
He considered pulling them back and slapping her to put her in her place, but she just looked so good with her little cheeks sucking in and the wet on her lips.  
"That's it, you do it so well little girl" he panted, then managed to drag them back and slip them into her panties.  
She let out a loud, unrestrained moan and her hips buckled into his hand when he rubbed over her clit.

She gasped when his other hand struck the back of her thigh hard.  
"Said be still" he growled, and she nodded helplessly.  
He pushed a finger into her and she groaned loud, letting her head fall back, and her hips buckled again.  
He slapped her in the same place, making the skin burn.  
" _Baby_ , do as I fuckin' say"  
"I-I-" she slurred, leaning into him.  
He hesitated, stroking the burning skin of her thigh.  
"Please, please it feels so good" she begged.  
He struck her again and she sobbed.  
"God, you're so hot Beth" 

He slipped his finger out and dragged her panties down her legs.  
The realisation hit her that she was completely naked and on his lap, his mouth against her skin again. She should have felt at least a little bit embarrassed, but she didn't. She felt so safe with him.  
She watched with wide eyes when he pulled himself out, already solid and waiting for her.  
His huge hands held her by her hips while she took his erection and guided it to her.  
Her faced tensed slightly with a mixture of pleasure and pain as she lowered onto him slowly.  
"Aw, _fuck_ , Beth that's it. You can take it all c'mon" he moaned, trying hard not to force her down.  
She rocked her hips just slightly, but it was enough to get a moan from both of them.  
Her hands moved to his hair and tugged hard while she started to work up a rhythm.  
"Baby, harder, come on take it harder you fuckin' slut"  
She nodded, fighting all the resistance in her body. She loved it when he called her names, when he degraded her, as much as she knew she shouldn't.  
"Love it don't ya? Love it when I call you a slut. Fuckin' desperate little bitch. S'like your tight little pussy was made to take my cock"  
She nodded, moaning louder than she ever had for him. Being alone out there had it's advantages.  
The sound of her wetness taking him in and out and the feeling of her tight around him was almost too much. He held her hips tighter and the sweat from his body was rubbing against her.  
He groaned into her chest and she stopped pulling so hard at his hair.  
"Beth yo-you gotta come for me so I ca-" he stopped mid sentence when she shifted just right and caught him off guard. "Oh, fuck, _Beth_ " he yelled "Come on baby come for me, I gotta pull out"  
She dug her nails into his shoulders and started to tremble in his arms, so hard that he thought she might pass out.  
"Say my name while you come baby"  
" _Daryl _, fuck, Daryl, Daryl, oh god" she hissed, coming over the edge.__  
"Aw, yeah, baby that's so nice" he moaned, holding her head against him while she finished.  
She lifted off him fast so that he could keep himself going.  
"Touch me baby, help me come" he whimpered.  
She rubbed his chest, leaning over to kiss him wherever she could while he touched himself for her.  
"Beth, baby, Beth, _Beth_ " and then his face screwed up and he finished, coming all over her stomach and her chest.  
He took a minute, leaning against her, before he lifted her off his lap and laid her down.  
He climbed on top of her and kissed her softly, then her neck, then kept going down.  
His tongue ran over her, cleaning his hot mess from her body until it was all gone. When he moved back up he made sure to kiss her and let her taste him on his tongue.  
When he collapsed next to her his chest was still rising and falling fast, and her high pitched breaths filled the air.  
She moved over to lay her head on his chest and he kissed her.  
"Did I do good?" she asked, and he nodded.  
"Proud of you baby, always am" he mumbled.

They laid in silence for a while, her fingers tracing over his bare chest while he lit a cigarette.  
"Sorry I... Urm... Sorry I hit you" he mumbled in between drags.  
She shook her head, lifting it up to look at him.  
"I liked it" she said, batting her big innocent eyes at him in a way that could bring him over the edge all over again "Maybe... Maybe do it harder next time"  
He stared at her like he couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth.  
"You like it when I'm rough baby?" he asked, and she nodded and smiled sweetly.  
"I want ya to be hard on me, want ya to call me names" she said, and he tilted his head to blow smoke away from her.  
"Anything for you honey" he said, feeling her small hands rub his stomach.  
She gave him a mischievous smile that made him nervous.  
"What?" he asked, resting his hand on her back.  
"Can I try?" she nodded towards the cigarette in his hand and he smirked.  
"Nah, no smokin' for my baby girl"  
"Why not?" she frowned, leaning up to kiss his cheek.  
"'coz you're mine and I say so" he said, and she couldn't tell how serious he was but the way he got suddenly possessive over her made her desperate to kiss him. Her lips touched his jaw, then his bottom lip.  
He kissed her softly, stroking in circles over her smooth back.  
His face had a moment of softness to it before he said "Stay here tonight baby. Don't leave me on my own"  
She nodded "Okay" 


	7. If I Give You My Love, Will You Take It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane threatens to share Beth and Daryl's secret, Daryl faces the problem head on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual scenes, scenes of violence, kinky stuff, feels
> 
> Hope everyone had a good Halloween, I've been working on my vine account hence the delay. I hope you enjoy the new chapter! Also a quick note, I am planning for this story to finish at around chapter 14-16, but there will be a sequel set in the prison if you guys are up for it :)
> 
> I don't know wtf is happening with the html putting some lines in italics, I tried to change it but it will not co-operate.
> 
> Enjoy!

_"Watcha thinkin' 'bout daddy?" She batted her eyes at him, stroking his chest._  
"Nothin' baby, nothin'" he strained away from her. She moved closer, pressing her body to his.  
"You sure? Sure you ain't thinkin' 'bout your little girl? 'Bout fuckin' her?"   
His cock twitched, feeling her hand slip over it carefully.  
"Bet you'd love it. Bet you'd love my pussy, s'all smooth now"   
He nodded, watching her rub him.  
"S'okay daddy, I won't tell no one we fucked" she whispered into his ear.

Daryl's eyes shot open, his breaths unsteady. He tensed up at the feeling of another body against his, but relaxed when he saw Beth's golden hair spread out across his chest and her hand resting on his stomach.  
He brought his hand up to stroke her head. She must have took out her hair tie during the night. She looked so beautiful like this, so natural. 

She sat up when his hand touched her, showing her body to him with no shame at all.  
"You're beautiful" he said, reaching out and tracing her shoulder with the back of his hand, then down over her nipple to her hip.  
She blushed, then hooked her leg over his waist and sat on his stomach, making it impossible not to see her pussy just hovering and waiting for him.  
"Were ya dreamin'?" She asked while his hands roamed her body.  
He cleared his throat, not able to take his eyes off her.  
"I-what makes ya think that?" He mumbled, hoping she hadn't noticed his erection.  
"You were makin' a little noise" she said, then leaned over and kissed his chest "moanin'"   
He didn't speak, didn't know what to say.  
She moved up, kissing his cheek before moaning softly right into his ear.  
" _Wow_ , baby that's so nice"   
"Tell me about your dream" she said in between planting soft kisses to his neck.  
"Honey, you don't wanna hear. It's sick" he groaned, holding her head against him.  
"C'mon, don't tease me. I like it when you're dirty" her soft giggle sent shivers down his spine.  
"It's so wrong baby, so wrong" he moaned, his hands settling on her ass.   
"Don't that make it better. Breakin' the rules" she started to sound desperate and it turned him on so much, but surely she wouldn't understand.   
She kissed the corner of his mouth while he thought.

He swallowed nervously. Would she think he was sick? Fucked up? Maybe she would freak out considering how good her relationship with her own father was. Maybe she would just grin and bare it to settle his own disgusting desires. But God when she begged him like that it was tempting. 

"I'll do anythin' you want. Suck your cock if you like?" she offered and he twitched.  
She took one of his hands away from her ass and pushed his two fingers into her mouth.  
The way her pink lips rubbed against the skin of his calloused fingers made him gasp.  
"Alright. Alright baby, I'll tell"   
She smirked, then let him move his hand back to her ass.  
"It was... Jus' havin' ya call me somethin'. Havin' ya role play with me a little" he started, and watched her eyes light up with excitement.  
"Sounds fun" she smiled and he shook his head.  
"Ain't fun it's fuckin' filthy" he groaned.  
"Even better" she giggled "so... C'mon tell me what you wanna be"   
"Your daddy" he whispered. He half expected her to jump off him or cringe, but she just smiled sweetly with bright innocent eyes.  
"That's hot, Daryl" she said, then leaned over and kissed him.  
"Y-you sure, baby?" He asked, shocked at her reaction.  
"Yeah, yeah I'm sure, I want it. I'm so wet" she whimpered, then shuffled down him further "So... So can I call ya that now? You want me to while I suck your cock?"   
He nodded, partially in disbelief at this amazing girl sat on top of him.  
She smiled, then moved her fingers down to the wet patch she'd left on him. 

She gathered what she could on her fingers, then gave them to Daryl who sucked them clean without hesitation.  
"Toldja I was wet, makin' a mess on ya daddy" she giggled and as soon as he heard her say it he decided he wasn't playing games anymore.  
"Turn around" he said "so your facin' away"   
She did as he said, so her body was sprawled across his and her pussy was hovering right near his mouth.  
"You gunna, gunna use your mouth again?" She asked shyly.  
"Just for my little girl. Daddy's girl. I'd do anythin' for ya" he whispered, then spat boldly onto her wetness.  
"Mm, yeah" she groaned, his arms hooking around her thighs.  
"Get your mouth on me, show daddy what a good girl ya are" he hissed.  
"Yes daddy" she said sweetly, then let a string of saliva land right out of her mouth onto his tip.  
Her mouth was wide open, her tongue running up and down his length.  
It felt like hours before he finally moved and his hot mouth closed on her.  
She was already dripping, so much so that he had more of her juices in his mouth that his own saliva.  
He started to eat her out slowly, so slowly and sensually that she couldn't help but groan.  
She started to tease his tip in her mouth, but the game didn't last long. One of Daryl's hands came to find her head and he tangled it into her hair.  
He forced her down onto his huge cock and she moaned so loud he wondered if they could hear her all the way back at the house.  
He pulled his face back from her to speak. 

"You're a dirty little bitch, Beth" he growled, then smacked her ass hard.  
She nodded, accepting his criticism.  
"But you're my little girl. And daddy's gotta make sure his little girl gets fucked right"   
She didn't dare try to respond while his hand was still holding her down.  
"Daddy loves fuckin' ya. Loves eatin' your pussy. You belong to me honey"   
She whimpered over him when his tongue came back to her clit.  
He finally let her up and she sobbed, tears streaming down her face.  
"More, please daddy more of your cock right down my throat" she mumbled, leaving her mouth wide open.  
He shoved her back down and started to thrust hard, making her moan wildly.  
When he let go of her hair she continued to force herself down on him as far as she could.  
His hand returned to her her ass and he smacked her hard enough to leave a mark.  
He slowly parted her legs further, getting full view.   
"Just gunna play with ya a little, feel how tight ya are. Ain't gunna hurt ya I promise"  
She pulled her head back but his hand returned to her hair and he pushed her down.  
He slipped a finger into her, reveling in the way her body moved against him.  
He smirked, then pushed another finger in. His fingers were big, big enough that he wasn't sure if he could fit another one in.  
He started to work on her with his mouth again while his finger slipped in and out. She was pushing her hips to meet him, desperate for more.  
When he pulled back his face was wet with her. He moved a finger towards her ass and started to rub gently.  
"Ain't gon' hurt ya. Just wanna feel it, feel how tight"   
He pushed a finger into her ass slowly and she cried out.  
"God Beth, gotta have my cock in there some day" he moaned as she continued to take him in.  
Her movements were sloppier as he thrust into her, watching her go weak as he started to fuck her ass with his finger.  
"Gunna let you up for a second and I want you to tell me where ya want me to come, okay?"   
She groaned, then started to pant when he forced her head up.  
"My face, all over my face daddy, please, ple-" she begged, then he shoved her back down again.  
His mouth returned to her pussy and angelic moans escaped her throat. 

He didn't speak anymore, just used his body to show her what to do. His hands were painful on her thighs, forcing them open wider while he brought her to the edge.  
She whined like a baby, gripping to the floor.  
Her legs trembled gently and he licked her clit back forth until she came, her screams muffled by his cock.  
Once she was done he ragged her hair up and pushed her petite body off him, then sat up and grabbed the back of her neck.  
She looked up at him while he took his cock in his hand and started to work himself up, pushing her down close to it.  
He came undone harshly, letting his come coat her lips and her chin, running slowly down her neck.  
Just as she thought he was going to stroke her or give her encouragement he pulled her back up and kissed her deeply, then licked up his come from her. 

They were a hot panting mess by the end of it, coated in sweat and she was sprawled across him, constantly kissing some part of his skin whether it was his chest or his neck.  
"Thanks daddy, thanks for your come" she mouthed, and he groaned.  
"Don't call me that 'less we're fuckin'" he scolded her.  
"Why?" She asked, rubbing his arm.  
"Gets me goin' baby" he mumbled.  
She smirked, then wrapped her arms around him. She decided to keep that in mind for later. 

__-~•~-_ _

Rick had decided that everyone around the farm needed gun training.  
Since he had convinced Hershel to let everyone carry weapons it was best that they knew how to use them safely, so early that morning Rick and Shane had been out in the fields setting up a shooting range. 

When Beth arrived a few people had already started training.  
T-dog was watching over Jimmy, Rick was walking back and forth between Patricia and Maggie, and Shane had Andrea and Carol.  
Rick walked to meet her when he noticed her heading towards them.  
"Hey, Mr Grimes" she said, smiling sweetly.  
"Hey, listen I'll take ya ju-"  
"It's okay man, I've got her" Shane butted in, eyeing her up "Daryl can take Carol when he gets back"  
Rick nodded, then gestured for her to go to him. 

When Daryl came jogging up to the field he found it hard to hide his disgust.  
Beth was holding a pistol up in her tiny hands and her hair was blowing back, and god she looked so hot holding a gun. But the image was polluted by Shane's hands covering hers over the trigger and his huge arms wrapped around her.   
"Jus' like that honey" he smiled, his voice making Daryl cringe.  
She pulled the trigger slowly and flinched at the piercing noise of the gunshot.  
"Hey, hey it's alright you did good" he laughed.  
She nodded, leaning back into his chest for a second.  
"I can take it from here" Daryl said, walking over to them.  
Shane shot Daryl a cold look.  
"S'alright man" he said, then lowered his hands and held them on her hips "I've got her"  
Beth shivered at his movement, feeling his hands lifting up the bottom of her top just enough to expose her hips. He knew. He knew and he was trying to flaunt her in front of Daryl.  
Daryl hesitated, but then nodded and moved onto Carol.  
She could feel his eyes drifting back to them every few minutes.  
"So, Beth" Shane started, keeping his mouth close to her ear and speaking low "I know you've been sneakin' out at night. Goin' to give Daryl special visits"  
"I don't know what you're talkin' about" Beth whispered. Her hands trembled on the gun so he moved his hands back to hers and held them tight.  
"S'that right? 'Coz I am pretty sure I saw you headin' out of his tent this mornin'... He been fuckin' ya or somethin'?" He asked, and Beth stilled.  
"Gotta give it to ya, I didn't think he had it in him"  
Beth tried to look around but one of Shane's hands came to her chin and moved her head back to the target.  
"What do ya want me to say?" She asked, her voice shaky.  
He hesitated, then helped her shoot the target.  
The noise of the gunshot rang through her ears and she flinched again.  
"Well I was jus' thinkin'... Since you're okay with bein' such a slut maybe you'll pay me a visit too" he said, and her insides turned cold.  
"Don't want your little secret gettin' out do ya? What would daddy think?" He smirked, then kissed her cheek gently.  
"Stop it" she whimpered, then shuffled her arms. He grabbed her and stilled her again.  
"Let go, let go I don't wanna shoot anymore" her voice came more frantic this time.  
He looked around to make sure no one was looking. Daryl was focused on the target with Carol.  
"Keep your voice down" he hissed.  
His hands were till tight over hers on the trigger, so when she tried to pull her arms back to dig an elbow into his stomach they followed.  
Their fingers tensed at the wrong time as the gun faced downwards.  
A loud shot rang out, followed by Shane's furious scream. He finally let go of her, flinging her to the floor harshly.  
The bullet had went straight through Shane's toe, making a bloody hole in his shoe.  
Everyone's attention turned to them, Beth was still on the floor trying to scurry backwards.  
"You little bitch!" He yelled, limping sideways.  
"I-I'm sorry I d-didn't mean to" she whimpered, finally finding her feet.  
Daryl and Rick were over in a flash, Rick heading straight for Shane to calm him down and Daryl grabbing Beth and helping her up.  
"Shane, listen man you need to calm down" Rick said, holding his shoulder "you need to get back to the house so Hershel can deal with this"  
"The bitch fucking shot me! She shot me on purpose!" He shouted, brushing Rick's hand away. 

Rick eventually managed to convince Shane and everyone else to go back to the house while Daryl guided Beth away.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry it was an accident. He was scarin' me I just pulled my arms back I didn't m-"   
"Hey, hey" Daryl interrupted, stroking the back of her head "ya didn't mean to. It's okay, baby. It's okay just relax I'm right here"   
She let out a sob and hugged him tightly.  
"Alright baby girl, ain't nothin' gunna happen to ya while I'm here" he soothed her, holding her against him tight.  
They stayed still for a moment, until Beth mumbled something against his chest.  
"What?" He asked, then titled her head up by her chin.  
"He knows 'bout us. Knows what we've been doin'. He said he'll tell if I don't... If I don't __pay him a visit _too" she said, her voice still shaky._  
It was like Daryl turned to stone at her words, not speaking or moving for a few moments.  
"Stay away from him" he finally said.  
She nodded and he kissed her forehead.  
"I'll deal with him myself" 

___-~•~-_ _ _

Daryl waited with Beth outside until Shane left, then followed him out towards the barn.   
"Hey, Shane, we gotta talk" he said, trying to match his pace.  
"No we don't. Rick already told me I can't tell no one about you fuckin' that girl in case we get kicked off the farm" he shouted, then stopped walking abruptly "so you're putting all of us in danger with your little secret"  
"Ain't putting no one in danger, Hershel wouldn't put us out for this" Daryl said.  
The men started to move closer, puffing up their chests like wild animals trying to scare each other.  
"You're delusional, man. I get it she's fucking hot, off limits an' all that makes her even hotter, but you don't just fuck her anyway" Shane yelled, pushing Daryl back by his chest.  
"Don't talk about her like that" Daryl growled.  
"Why, you in love or somethin? Think she's ever gunna take you for more than this?" Shane mocked him.  
Daryl fell silent, but his breathing was loud and heavy. 

_____"She's just another dumb slut who managed to stumble across you rather tha-"_  
Daryl interrupted him, knocking his balance off guard with a punch.  
Shane staggered on his limping foot, then swung a punch that caught Daryl's jaw.   
"She's just some bitch why you getting so worked up over it?" Shane yelled, but prepared to attack again.  
Daryl ran at the man, knocking him to the ground.  
His fist made a cracking sound as it connected with Shane's face over and over until he realised he hadn't been punching back.  
He heard Rick approaching fast and yelling something but he didn't look behind him.  
"Now who's the bad guy?" Shane laughed, blood dripping from a cut over his eyebrow.  
Just when he thought about punching the smile from his face Rick grabbed Daryl by the shoulders and yanked him up. 

___-~•~-_ __

_____Rick refused to let Hershel know what had happened between the two men, fearing they might be kicked out, so he saw to their cuts separately in the bathroom. Daryl came up with him after Shane left._  
Beth heard them coming up the stairs, then Daryl's voice...   
"What's goin' on?" She asked hastily, swinging her head around the bathroom door.  
Her hand flew to cover her mouth when she saw the cuts on Daryl's face and his knuckles busted and bloodied.  
She looked back and forth between him and Rick trying to piece it together.   
"S'okay baby, he knows" Daryl reassured her.  
"What happened?" She asked.  
She walked to him and he gripped the bottom of her shirt and rested his head in her neck.  
Rick cleared his throat awkwardly.  
"He got into a fight over you with Shane" he explained. He couldn't help but admire the way they refused to let go of each other. 

_____She sighed, stroking his hair._  
"I'm sorry Beth" Daryl whispered, then lifted his head from her.  
"Shh, it's okay" she cooed, holding his face with one hand.  
"This can't happen again" Rick said, his voice stern.  
"It won't" Daryl mumbled, not taking his eyes off Beth.  
"I'll clean him up" Beth said, then walked to Rick and took the bandages and tissues from his hands.  
"Okay, listen just be careful someone could be home any minute. I'll leave you alone for a little while"  
Beth smiled her thanks and watched him leave. 

_____"What did he say?" She asked Daryl, moving back to him and stroking his hair._  
"Called you some things... Said... Said you didn't really want m-"  
"Daryl, I want you, more than anything" she whispered, then started to wet the tissue in the sink.  
She pressed the hot water to the cut above his eye, watching his arms tense.   
"You don't gotta pretend it doesn't hurt" she smirked.  
She moved down to a smaller cut on his lip, wiping the blood away.  
"Gimme your hands" she said, then started to dab his knuckles gently.  
"You musta really messed him up" she said, then started to unravel a bandage but he pulled back.  
"Don't need that" he said.  
She sighed, then grabbed him and started wrapping them anyway. He noticed her strain when she touched him with her right hand, then she flinched when he moved to hold it.  
"I... I think I sprained it when I fell" she said, looking away from him.  
"You mean when Shane pushed you" he snapped, then held her by her arm and looked closer.  
"Does this hurt?" He asked, pressing his thumb to a bone in her wrist.  
"Ah, yeah, yeah" she whimpered, pulling her hand back.  
"You're right. Let me" he said, taking her arm again.  
She tried to resist but there was no convincing him.  
He wrapped her wrist carefully and she admired the look of concentration on his face. 

_____They ended up spending more time in the bathroom than they should have. He sat on the floor with his back against the tub and she sat sideways across his lap with her knees pulled up and laid her head on his shoulder._  
His hands stroked under her thighs back and forth while she kissed his neck again and again, each time in slightly different places. They shared a few slow, heated kisses, but nothing more than that.  
When they finally decided to part Daryl pressed his head to hers and stroked her cheek.  
"Baby...” he mouthed, kissing her softly.  
Everything was so quiet and careful all of a sudden, and she could hear his heart beating hard through his chest.  
“I-I...” he stumbled, then looked down.  
“Daryl, what is it? I'm right here” she said, holding onto his chest.  
He looked up at her again, this time with more confidence but still looking shaky and vulnerable.  
“I love you, Beth” 


	8. The Good Part Comes Between Wanting And Needing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Beth explore the new dynamics of their relationship while an unexpected friendship blossoms in Beth's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual scenes, violent sex
> 
> Hey guys, hope you're all doing well. I've been planning out the sequel due to the good response I got from you all :-)
> 
> Shout out to Cupping_Cakes because your comments never fail to make me smile :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Things were different since he said it. It was like neither of them could pretend what they had was just fun anymore. They cared too much about each other, and he was being so soft with her. She loved it, the way his hot, wet mouth touched every inch of her skin and the way he stroked her face and pushed into her slowly and they savoured it together. She loved that they made love now, they didn't just fuck. But _God_ , sometimes she just wanted to fuck. She just wanted him to throw her against a wall and use the strength she knew he had to get them both off. She longed to submit to him and have him control her, but she just didn't know how. 

He loved making love to her. He loved tasting every inch of her body, learning her and how to make her squirm just right. He especially loved the way she kissed him after and told him sweet things while they held each other.  
But he missed the way they were. He hadn't had the chance to get out of the comfort zone they were in before. He'd never felt safe enough with her that he could hurt her and use her and not feel bad about it. But now that they had that trust, that love, he thought he could do it. And he wanted to so bad.

-~•~-

It had been a while since they'd been together. Circumstances seemed to keep getting in their way, and they didn't want to push the luck they'd had so far with not getting caught. So they'd been going slower, seeing each other less, and it hurt them both to be apart but Daryl had decided one night when she lay with him that it wasn't a game and they had to be more careful.

Careful wasn't on Beth's mind anymore. It had been over 3 weeks since they'd slept together and she was growing to the end of her tether. Daryl looked so good sat by her side at dinner, his bicep bulging against her arm and his huge hands just sitting there on the table. Fingers that had been in her, in every way, and she wanted them again. She noted bloody scabs covering his knuckles and frowned. They couldn't possibly be the same cuts she had bandaged up for him, they would have healed by now.

He noticed her glaring at him half way through the meal. She wasn't shy about it when he caught her eye, in fact she stared right at him and hoped he would get the message.  
Everyone's chairs were pushed close together to make room, so when she shifted her leg and pushed it against his it was easy to keep what they were doing concealed.  
He pushed back gently, happy to just feel some contact from her.  
"So Daryl, caught anythin' good on the hunt today?" Rick asked, drawing Daryl's attention away from Beth.  
He cleared his throat and spoke quietly "Not much, few squirrels" he mumbled.  
Rick nodded, then eyed up Beth. 

She was thankful Shane wasn't eating with them. He hadn't bothered her much since the incident, but the fact alone of what he had said to her made it harder to concentrate on Daryl when he was around. When she tuned back in to the conversation Rick was speaking to him about taking a gun on his hunts.  
"Don't need one" Daryl shrugged.  
"But what if you get cornered... Surrounded?" Rick queried.  
Daryl brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean, unaware of Beth swooning at his side. His mouth made her weak.  
She couldn't stop herself, running a hand up and down his thigh as gently as she could manage. He tensed up all over.  
"Use my knife" he said, struggling to control his voice.  
She could already feel him getting hard for her.  
"I don't see what the problem is. Why don't ya just take one, for security" Rick continued trying to reason with him.  
" _I_ don't see what _your_ problem is, I can take care of myself don't need n-" the rest of his sentence trailed off into a quiet groan when her hand rubbed over his crotch.  
The room fell quiet for a moment, but Beth continued to rub his fast-growing erection through his trousers.  
He breathed out slowly, and Rick glared at him.  
"You alright, man?" He asked.  
Daryl nodded.  
"Yeah, yeah just drop the gun thing it ain't gunna happen. Should give one to Beth" he argued, his breathing staggered.

Hershel looked up from his plate sharply.  
"Why would we do that?" He asked.  
Beth glared at Daryl, who refused to look at her while she touched him like that for fear he might come right there and then.  
"Carl's got one. Beth's older, she goes out on her own a lot. Just think she should be safe" he mumbled, trying not to sound too affectionate towards her.  
"Even after what happened with Shane? You sure she's ready for that?" Hershel argued.  
"Stop talkin' about me like I'm not here" Beth snapped, her hand moving back to his thigh.  
He ran his hand down under the table and held hers tight.  
"That was Shane's fault. She's ready, I've seen her shoot" Daryl argued back.  
Rick gave Daryl a warning look that told him he was starting to sound too defensive.  
"Whatever" he mumbled, trying to brush the matter off.

Later on when things calmed down Daryl drifted upstairs to seek out his lover.  
When he pushed her bedroom door open she was sat on the edge of her bed running a brush through her tangled blonde locks.  
She halted when she saw him, then rose to her feet.  
"Da-" she started, but stopped when he shushed her.  
He closed the space between them and lent down to kiss her cheek, before moving to her ear.  
"Meet me in the barn, 10 minutes"  
There was something about his tone that sounded unusually assertive... Almost angry. It was doing things to her that anger shouldn't, making her want him even more desperately than she had a few minutes before.  
She gulped quietly then nodded, too afraid to say no.  
Just as he pulled back she grabbed him, leaning for his lips. He let her get close, her lips ghosting his, then shook his head.  
"Nah" he pushed her back gently "Tha's only for good girls" 

-~•~-

Beth headed out of her room soon after he left. She had every intention of showing up on time, but she didn't get very far.  
As she walked down the hallway she heard angry whispers back and forth coming from behind the bathroom door. She was startled when the door swung open and Lori stormed out and headed down the stairs, followed by a sullen looking Rick.  
He leaned against the wall by her and sighed, then rubbed his eyes with his fingers.  
"Mr Grimes..." She said, and his head snapped up. "Are you okay?"  
He looked back at the ground and nodded.  
"Yeah. Yeah honey I'm fine"  
She stepped a few feet closer to him.  
"Are ya sure?" She asked.  
He looked back into her eyes and suddenly the air felt suffocating and her heart pulsed.  
"S'just... She..." He mumbled, and Beth nodded and put a hand on his arm to encourage him. "I can't make her happy. No matter what I do" he said "even after what happened with Shane I'm still the one in the wrong"

Beth thought about Daryl waiting for her, and what he wanted to do to her. It was hard to concentrate on his words until he mentioned Shane.  
"What happened with Shane?" She asked.  
He hesitated, then looked down at her hand still on his arm.  
"When she thought I was dead... They..."  
"Oh" she mouthed.  
"She thinks I don't know. Thinks I can't tell" he sighed.  
"I'm sorry... I'm sorry she did that" she whispered.  
He was surprised when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug.  
"It'll work itself out. Things will get easier" she said into his ear.  
He eventually responded, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist and letting his hands rest on her lower back.  
"You're a good man. A good leader. I know it... It must be hard to take care of us all. I'm really grateful"  
She moved down from his ear and kissed his cheek, catching his stubble on her lip.  
When she released him he looked away, avoiding her eyes.  
"Thanks, Beth" he blushed.

-~•~-

When she arrived at the small barn at the back of the field Daryl was waiting.  
He turned to look at her when she shut the door behind her, the back of his hand against his mouth.  
"Strip" his voice hit her hard.  
Her breath caught in her throat and he took a few steps closer.  
She suddenly felt overpowered by him in the small space. He reached her, but they still didn't touch.  
She felt her hands tremble and she wanted to do as he said but she couldn't find the strength.  
He grabbed her suddenly, ripping her shirt open and pulling it from her.  
She gasped, grabbing his thick arms while he pulled her against him and claimed her mouth. His kiss was much more rough than she was used to, grunting and digging his fingers into her hips so hard that he would surely leave bruises. Something about the idea of him leaving marks behind made her shiver with pleasure.  
She moaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and clawing at his skin.  
When their lips parted he moved down to her neck and sunk his teeth into her.  
She wailed at the pain, grabbing his hair while he pushed her back to the wall.  
His hand came up to her breasts and he kneaded one roughly, then punched her nipple.

"Get your hand on me" he growled, then grabbed her hand and pressed it to his erection.  
She palmed him through his trousers while he tore her jeans open and forced them down her legs.  
She watched curiously as he pulled the bandanna from his pocket that never seemed to be far, then looked up at her.  
"Open" he barked his command at her. She noticed a wildness in his eyes that she hadn't seen before. He looked dangerous.  
He pulled the bandanna into her mouth and tied it at the back of her head.  
"Suits ya" he mumbled, then edged his pants down his hips.  
She drew a sharp breath as he lifted her up against the wall and pushed into her.  
" _Fuck_ " he panted. He slammed into her hard, forcefully, like it was his intention to hurt her. She moaned wildly, her fingernails returning to the skin of his back and scraping deep.  
"Been so... Fuck... So desperate to get back into your pussy" he mouthed, watching her wail and writhe against him.  
"You're a fucking slut Beth" he grabbed her hair roughly and bared his teeth against her throat like an animal " _My_ slut"  
She nodded, feeling his teeth grind along her neck.  
He continued to force into her, but the angle wasn't right and it was just torturous for them both.

"S'not enough" he shook his head.  
He pulled out of her slowly, then let her down and shoved her to the floor.  
She looked up with her sweet eyes and it was almost enough to finish him, but he had something else in mind.  
He cuffed the back of her head, then shoved her down further and dropped to his knees behind her.  
One hand came to her hair and then other to her hip and he dragged her back and pushed into her.  
She gasped over her gag, feeling dizzy and letting pleasure take over her body.  
"Jesus, Beth, you look so fucking good bent over" he hissed.  
He tried to raise her head up but he forced her down harder so the side of her face pressed into the floor.  
"Stay down bitch" his voice was harsher than she'd ever heard "moan for daddy. I know you can"  
She let out a soft moan that slowly built up into a loud, uncontrolled weep.  
His thrusts got heavier, harder, low grunts falling from his lips.  
"I'm gunna... Gunna come right inside Beth, right inside your pussy. Ya can't fucking stop me, I want you to feel it fill you up. I want you to feel dirty, little girl"  
His hand slipped over her throat and he pulled her up so that her back was against his chest, then kissed her neck and yanked the gag down from her mouth.  
"Come for me little girl, make noise for daddy"  
She did as he commanded instantly, moaning loudly and leaning back into him while he slammed into her.  
He started to pant breathlessly into her neck, his muscles straining.  
"Mmm, fill me up daddy" she wailed, and he tightened his hand on her neck and came into her hard, holding her shaking body against him while she rode out her own orgasm.

They laid together in the hay of the barn, her back to his chest and his hands roaming her body.  
"I couldn't stop myself" he whispered, then lifted her arm up and kissed the white scar across her wrist "sorry if I scared ya baby"  
"You didn't" she persisted.  
"S'just been so long. I was cravin' it real bad"  
Beth shuffled and turned to face him, stroking his chest with one finger while she kissed his cheek softly.  
"Me too" she said.  
He sighed, tracing over the red marks his hands had left behind on her throat, then the bite on her neck, then the newly forming bruises on her hips.  
"I hurt you" he whispered, then kissed her neck.  
She smiled, moving a hand to stroke his hair.  
"I liked it"  
She admired his hands, knuckles dry with blood where the scabs had reopened while they'd been fucking.  
"Thought I'd fixed those up for ya" she said.  
He looked down at his hands, then shook his head and pulled her tighter against him so her face rested against his chest.  
"Um... Been kinda frustrated. With us havin' ta keep away from each other. Kinda been takin it out on walls" he mumbled, suddenly sounding embarrassed.  
She smirked, feeling his tense body surround her.  
"Next time, take it out on me"  
He nodded, then kissed her head.  
"I love you" he mouthed.  
"I love you, Daryl" she said, and he closed his mouth on hers.

He let her sleep in his arms like that for a while, longing to hang onto the smell of her hair and the feel of her soft skin on his. This was his favourite part, although he wouldn't admit it; laying with her made him feel safe too.

-~•~-

They headed back after she woke up, with some resistance from Daryl. The house was silent. They sneaked past the living room where a lot of the group, including Daryl, had been sleeping since the weather turned cold. Beth leaned up and kissed him softly, before heading upstairs.  
She jumped when she saw Rick propped up again the door of her father's room in the hall.  
He looked up at her, his eyes misty and his hair disheveled. He was shirtless, and she couldn't help but admire his body.  
"Hey" she whispered.  
"Hi" he said, looking down awkwardly.  
Beth was suddenly aware that all she was wearing was her underwear and Daryl's shirt, since he'd torn hers. She pulled it down slightly in an attempt to cover herself, then sat down by his side.  
"What's goin' on?" She asked, giving him a sympathetic look.  
He sighed, then rested his hand on his leg.  
"She doesn't want me there. In her bed. She's been pushing me away ever since we got here" he said, and she moved her hand to his and stroked him with her thumb.  
"I'm sorry. Lori... She's probably just dealin' with stuff. We're all dealin' with stuff, right?" She mouthed, and he looked at her and smiled.

"Look at you" he said, glancing up and down at her.  
She looked down, then pulled her hand away.  
"You're so... Different. When we got here you were a shy little girl"  
"Ya haven't been here that long" she said.  
"I know, it's Daryl. He's changed you into this... Woman" He moved his hand to her chin, urging her to look at him "I knew somethin' was goin' on. But I didn't know it was this. I mean, was he your first?"  
She waited to feel embarrassed, for her cheeks to burn and feel creeping heat up her neck, but it didn't happen. I guess he was right, she was a woman.  
"Yeah. Yeah he was" she said, then looked him in the eyes.  
"He take care of ya? Go gentle?"  
She wondered why he was so curious, but when she thought about it in this short space of time she might have gained more sexual experience than Rick had gained in his whole life. Especially since Lori didn't exactly seem like the 'experimental' type.  
"At first" she said, watching him carefully "we... We've tried a lot"  
They shared an intense gaze before his eyes drifted to her neck.  
His brow creased and he moved his fingers to the teeth marks Daryl had left behind.  
"He do this to you?" He asked, then ran his fingers along the red makes where Daryl's huge hands had been tightened around her.  
She nodded gently.  
He finally pulled his hand away and she let go of a nervous breath.  
"Beth, I know you can't talk to your dad. So if you ever need someone, someone to talk to about all of this... I'm right here" he said.  
"Thanks, Rick" she smiled, then leaned forwards and kissed his cheek, and he took her by surprise when he kissed her cheek back.

A few hours after she'd went to her room Rick found himself lingering in her doorway watching her sleep. Her golden hair was draped across the pillow in tufts and she had the collar of Daryl's shirt pulled up to her nose and the soft curve of her hips showed where the material had rode up, and he had no idea why but he wanted to touch her so bad.  
He shrieked when he felt a hand land on his shoulder sharply, then pulled back from the doorway.  
"The fuck are you doin'?" Daryl growled in a low voice.  
"Sorry, man, list-"  
"Nah, ain't nothin' ya can say to justify this" he snapped, then leaned forwards and shut her bedroom door so they wouldn't wake her.  
"We talked, she seemed stressed I just wanted to check in on her" Rick explained.  
Daryl shook his head "you ain't her dad, you ain't her anythin'"  
"I'm her friend. What are you? Huh? Her _boyfriend_?" Rick asked in a mocking tone. Daryl's fists clenched and he felt his blisters reopening for the 100th time.  
"I'm more to her than you'll ever be. Besides, why do ya give a crap? You gotta wife in there!" His voice raised and Rick stepped back.  
"Calm down, you're gunna wake the whole house up" he whispered.  
Daryl shook his head, then rested his hand on Beth's door.  
"Stay away from her, Rick. She's mine"  
Daryl stared him down, but not before Rick could get a final stab at him.  
"Ya can't keep this a secret for much longer, and when Hershel finds out he'll kick your ass out and she won't ever see you again. Is that what you want for her? You wanna break her heart after everythin' she's been through?"  
Daryl watched him recede back to his room, then rested his head against the wall.  
"No" he whispered to himself "I don't"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be updating the next chapter till Thursday because of college stresses :-(


	9. You Say You Want Me, I Say You'll Live Without It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl makes a hard decision and Beth tries to learn to live with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual scenes, Brick-ish
> 
> Sorry for the late update, I've been swamped with college work as usual. 
> 
> As I have stated in the comments I just want to confirm one last time that this story is and WILL remain Bethyl, there's just a slight Brick thing going on at the moment. Bare with me, dears :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Daryl stayed in Beth's room for a while. He found himself unable to pull away from her, feeling the need to be as close as possible. He sat against her door hoping no one would try to open it from the hall. He was deep in thought of how to go about the thing he knew he had to do. Deep in thought until she broke him out of it.

She started breathing heavily and he was at her side in a second.  
"Dad no" she said, her eyes still closed "please don't send him away"   
His stomach turned and he reached out to stroke her hair.  
"Daryl, don't go" she sobbed, tears starting to form underneath her eyes.  
He decided to intervene, unable to bare watching her nightmare any longer.  
"Beth" he whispered, shaking her shoulder gently "Baby, I'm right here"   
She mumbled a few nonsensical sounds, then her eyes shot open.

"Daryl?" she whimpered, her eyebrows creasing.  
He nodded and she held up her arms to him like a child wanting to be carried.  
He knelt down and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight against him.  
"I ain't goin' nowhere girl, Jesus" he whispered, and she pulled him closer.  
"Don' leave. Promise me" she said, her voice still shaky from her sleep.  
"I won't leave" he said, kissing her head through her hair "I'm right here baby girl, I got you. I'm right here"   
She nodded, then pulled his lips to hers.  
"Stay in my bed... Jus' for a little while"   
He hesitated, knowing how hard it would be to convince himself to leave when he had to, but the way she looked at him with her tear-stained cheeks made him weak.

He kicked his boots off, then climbed into the bed and dragged her close to him.  
Their faces lingered so close that their lips were practically touching, but they didn't kiss, not yet.  
She brought her fingers to his face and stroked his stubble and he winced at her touch.  
His eyes made her nervous, the way his gaze was so intensely fixed on her face.  
She ran her hands down his neck to his shirt and started to unbutton it slowly.   
He looked confused, but didn't stop her.  
"Jus' wanna see you. Don't get to see ya much" she whispered.  
He nodded, lifting his arms to help her.  
He did the same to her, pulling his own shirt from her and dragging her closer to him.  
She stroked his chest, admiring his muscles.  
"You're just..." She trailed off, rubbing her hands up his back over his scarred skin.  
"Your body is so... Beautiful" she whispered, then trailed down his arms and gently squeezed his biceps.

Daryl scoffed. Not to be rude or to reject her compliment, but simply because he'd never thought of himself as attractive. And certainly not as someone that could be described as beautiful.  
He reached out and smoothed a hand over her hip, still fascinated at the way women's bodies curved and how she felt so smooth and soft and different to anything he was used to.  
He cupped her breast and rubbed over her nipple carefully with his thumb.  
"Perfect" he whispered, then pulled her to his lips.  
He kissed her slowly, grinding his tongue with hers, then pulled back.  
"Beth" he mouthed, and she nodded and buried her face in his chest.  
"Listen to me baby. Listen real good, okay?" He mouthed into her ear.  
He stroked her hair carefully, desperate to comfort her through his words.  
She nodded again.

"I think... Maybe we gotta stop this" He whispered, his voice breaking on the last few words.  
"What?" She snapped, lifting her head up.  
She touched his face, leaning into his mouth.  
He kissed her back, weak under her touch, but then pulled back sharply.  
"Baby listen, please" he begged.  
She kept her hands on his face, but let him continue.  
"If your dad finds out, he'll send me away. You know that, don't ya?"  
She didn't reply, looking away from him stubbornly.  
"Beth, I know it hurts. I know it does. But it'll hurt much more if we... If we can't see each other again"   
"Stop" she groaned, her eyes tearing up.  
"I... I lo-"  
"No, you don't get to say that. You don't get to. You just shut up and hold me for a little while till you've gotta go. I understand why it's gotta happen so you just keep your mouth shut" she snapped, then turned away from him and pulled his arms around her.

He was surprised at her reaction, but decided not to fight it. They laid together in silence for a while, nuzzling into each other and clinging to what they could just to be close for the last time. 

He buried his face into her back and she stroked his busted knuckles with her thumb while he let a few tears roll over his face.  
"Beth" he sobbed, and she screwed her eyes shut to stop from crying "Baby, maybe one day we'll be able to come back to this. But for right now, this is how it's gotta be"   
He leaned down and kissed her head, then he was gone.

-~•~-

Beth struggled with the loss of him, but she managed to hide her pain from her family and the group. Everyone but Rick.

The first sign he picked up on was Beth moping around in Daryl's shirt. He was surprised at how bold she was, not stopping to think that maybe her father or sister would recognise it as Daryl's. The second sign was the way they avoided each other. Daryl barely ever stayed in the house anymore, and when he did Beth would hide upstairs and string out excuse after excuse not to come down.  
But the most important sign he noticed, the one that made him worry, was that Daryl hadn't spoke to him about her once. He hadn't told him to stay away from her, he hadn't told him to stop staring at her. It was like there was no fight for her left in him. 

He found himself wanting her more and more every day. He had tried to distance himself from her, for the good of them both, but she was so entrancing. All he could think about when he was around her was the way her moans sounded when he overheard Daryl pounding her relentlessly one night when he was checking the perimeters of the farm. He'd relieved himself to the memory a few times, imagining she would moan the same for him if he had the chance.   
And now, with his new found knowledge, he intended to get that chance.

-~•~-

Struggling to sleep, Beth woke from another restless tussle with her pillow. The hour was early, enough so that dawn was only just beginning to break.   
After a cool cup of water she decided to sit on the front porch for a little while and maybe watch the sun come up.   
She stepped out into the cool air, breathing it in slowly and letting a shiver wash over her. It was nice to feel something again.

"Beth" Rick's grainy voice called out to her.  
She turned her head, surprised to see him sat on the step.  
"What the hell are ya doin' out here, honey? It's freezin'"   
She glared at him nervously.  
"Could ask ya th'same thing" she mumbled.  
"Go on, you should get back inside" he said, but she ignored him and stepped closer.  
"So, why are you out here?" She asked.  
He looked away from her, and she wondered how it was that he had caught her sneaking around at night again. Even worse she was barley clothed again, only wearing a long t-shirt and her underwear.   
"Couldn't sleep" he finally said.  
"Me too" she mouthed, then moved to sit next to him on the step.

She thought about the first time she saw Rick, running across their field with his son in his arms. He was a different man now. He looked different. His hair was longer, starting to curl at the bottom, and his beard was scruffy and untamed. She looked over his body. He wasn't as big as Daryl, not as strong, but he was more toned and probably faster on his feet.   
"I know what happened. With you and Daryl" he said, his eyes intense and boring into hers.  
"Yeah" she looked down "hurts"   
His eyes filled with sympathy. He noticed goosebumps beginning to raise on her skin.  
"Come 'ere" he said, wrapping an arm around her back.  
She leaned into him, resting her face against his shoulder.  
"It won't hurt much longer, I promise" he whispered into her ear.  
His hand moved to her hair and he stroked her gently.  
"S'all gunna get better. You're gunna keep on goin' and I'm gunna help you feel better, okay?"  
She nodded against him, then lifted her head up.

"How are things goin'... With Lori?" She asked, and he frowned.  
"Not great" he whispered.  
His eyes looked distant for a moment and she worried about him.  
Her hand found his chest and she stroked her thumb over his skin.  
"I still love her" he said.  
She pulled her hand back but he grabbed it and held it back against him.  
"And you still love Daryl, don't you?" He asked.  
"Yeah" she nodded "very much"  
"Then it's okay. It's okay to make each other feel better because we still love them” he attempted to make some twisted logic out of his desire.  
She let out a nervous breath and looked him in the eye.  
"S'just friends helpin' each other out" he mumbled, still trying to justify himself.  
She nodded, then threaded her fingers into his hair and stroked his head.  
"S'just friends" she echoed.

He moved forwards and pressed his lips firmly to her cheek.  
When he pulled back his lips lingered in front of hers. She moved to kiss his cheek, but he shifted his head at the last second and she caught the corner of his mouth.  
She blushed, realising his hands had shifted so that one held her face and the other her hip.  
"Mr Grimes" she looked down.  
"You don't have t'be shy, honey. Just wanna help you" he mouthed.  
His piercing blue eyes threw her off guard, catching her in a trance.  
"Do you want me to?" He asked.  
"Mhm" she sucked in a quick breath, flinching at his cold hands slipping up her back.  
"It's okay, Beth. It's okay, I've got ya" he cooed, then pulled her forwards. Her leg hooked over his waist and she sat facing him on his lap.  
The situation they found themselves in suddenly felt so real. Her body was against his, and his hands were up her shirt, and she felt nervous. This was Rick, it was their leader. Her leader.  
She leaned forwards and their lips lingered close again.  
"Friends... Just helpin' each other" Beth whispered, and he nodded.

He finally sealed their lips in a gentle touch and she brought her hands to his face, tracing his beard with her thumbs.  
She felt her pulse quicken, then his hands pulled her harder against him.  
He opened his mouth slightly and his tongue darted out to meet hers.  
She groaned into him and sat up further, feeling his rough hands run up the back of her bare thighs.  
It was all very slow and controlled. He gripped the back of her hair and tilted her head so that he could latch onto her neck.  
She tugged his hair while he sucked gently on the skin, making lines of hot kisses down her front.  
"No more honey" he panted, finally parting from her skin.  
She nodded in agreement.  
"Don't wanna push into this too fast... Could get a little messy" he mumbled, but kissed her lips again.  
"Yeah, you're right" she said, still gripping to his hair.  
"Just friends" he mouthed, then kissed her once more and helped her down from his lap.

-~•~-

The cold nights didn't keep Daryl awake. He was used to cold nights and hard times, he was more accustomed to this kind of life than the rest of them were.  
But Beth kept Daryl awake.  
He kept picturing her face over and over, and the way she'd turned so cold on him.   
He couldn't even enjoy his memories of her because every time he pictured her body and remembered her quiet pants, they mixed with Rick's and his lips took hers and the memories were tainted. 

He regretted breaking it off with her more and more with every day. At the time, after seeing Rick look at her that way, he decided to back down while he still could. Before he'd gotten hurt. He knew Rick would take care of her, whether he was married or not Rick was still a good man. He also knew that Beth would go to him. It would only be a matter of time before they would fuck and she would start to forget about him. He thought he was getting out while he still could. Sparing himself some pain.

_So why didn't it feel like that?_

He laid on the floor, shifting around every few minutes desperately trying to get some sleep. Just as he was beginning to give up and considering going for a walk he heard footsteps on the stairs. He sat up, then shuffled towards the edge of the room to get a better look into the hall. Rick walked by looking flustered, then stepped out of the door onto the porch. His heart sunk, longing to see Beth again. He ended up sitting in the same spot for a while, watching out the door and thinking about her. It didn't take long for her to follow Rick's steps. He spotted her just in time, standing up and backing against the wall so she couldn't see him. She looked beautiful, her hair down and flowing over her shoulders and her long t-shirt barley covering her thighs. He watched her walk to the kitchen and pour a glass of water, then turn and head towards the door.  
She walked out and sat beside Rick. He couldn't hear what they were saying, just the faint sounds of their voices. 

"Daryl" Carol's voice shocked him out of his trance.  
He spun around and wiped the back of his neck with his hand.  
"I was just-"  
"Watching her. I know" she smiled.   
He glared at her with wide eyes, then suddenly the realisation dawned on him that he must have looked like a stalker.  
"Wasn't watchin' anyone" he snapped, then tried to move past her.  
"Hey, it's okay. Daryl, I know what's going on" she whispered, reaching out and touching his arm.  
He thought about denying it again, but he was smarter then that.  
"What happened?" she asked, and he looked away.  
"Told her we couldn't do it anymore... Told her it was too dangerous if her family found out" he mumbled.   
Speaking about her brought all the feelings rushing back and he blinked a few times to clear away the tears.  
"It's a little stupid" she said "But not dangerous"  
He frowned and looked back outside at the two, who were now wrapped up in each other, and he felt bile rising in his mouth.   
"Can't watch this" he growled, then pushed past Carol.  
She followed him into the kitchen and he turned away so she couldn't see his face.  
"Daryl" she mouthed, reaching out and touching his shoulder gently "If you feel this bad about it you should go get her back"  
"S'not that easy. Rick wants her. I'm no match for that" he spoke with a quiet shaky voice that sounded so unlike him.  
"You are, Daryl. You're just as good as any of them" she reassured him.   
He turned to face her and she sighed and moved the hair from his face carefully "Do you love her?"  
He nodded slowly.  
"Then _fight_ for her, don't just give up. She loves you just as much, and she would come back to you in a heartbeat if she knew how much you were hurting. You need to stand up to your feelings and go get her back"   
Daryl stared at her silently for a few moments, then cleared his throat.  
"You're right"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.s. How amazing was episode 7!!
> 
> I'm so excited for the mid-season finale.


	10. Go On And Hurt Me Then We'll Let It Drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick reveals what he really thinks of Beth and Daryl's relationship, Daryl takes Carol's advice on board
> 
> I listened to Elvis Costello's I Want You while writing this chapter, which is also where I got the title from :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual scenes
> 
> Sorry for the slow updating, it's coursework deadlines next week so I've had a lot to focus on. After the next update things should speed up a little :)
> 
> As usual I'm so thankful for all the reads and comments (even the negative comments, I like any kind of feedback!), it means so much to me! I love you all :-)
> 
> Enjoy!

Daryl wanted Beth back. Time didn't help him feel any better - if anything it made him feel worse. He'd left her. His woman, his  _lover_. He'd just left her. And for what? Because he was scared of getting kicked off the farm by her father? By now he knew that would never happen. The group wouldn't let it, Rick wouldn't. And now that Carol was aware of them it didn't seem like she was very opposed to the idea of him and Beth. People accepted it more than he thought they would. If they just managed to keep it from Beth's family for a little longer they would be safe. People would stand up for them. But he had to go and ruin it. Break her like he breaks everything. His talk with Carol, as well as the sight of Beth straddling Rick, sparked a new sense of determination inside him. One that made it almost impossible for him to walk away from her. 

He spotted her in the late afternoon. Her shirt stuck to her skin with a thin glaze of sweat and her hair rested over her shoulder in a braid. Sometimes he wondered if it was hard to do those weird things she did with her hair. He wondered if she did them to look nice, and who she wanted to look nice for. She didn't need them. That much was obvious to him now as he admired her out in the fields. She was sat by the trunk of a tree, resting her head against the wood while she scribbled in her diary.  
The sun shone over her in a way that made her skin glow and she seemed to be lost in her own mind, unaware of his watchful eyes.  
He twiddled his thumbs as he tried to think of what to say. He hasn't admitted it, never would, but she made him shake with nerves. A teenage girl could do that to him, and that only added to his anxiety. His fingers trembled and he pressed them flat against each other to try and mask the shaking.

He approached her slowly with his hands tucked into his pockets and his head down.  
"Hey"   
She cocked her head to look at him, clearly startled.  
"Sorry, I-I was just..." He mumbled, tripping over his words.  
She continued to stare at him with a blank expression plastered across her face.  
"Urm... Are you okay?" He asked, kicking his feet against the grass.  
He felt as though her eyes were burning straight through him.  
"I just thought... Maybe we could talk 'bout somethin'"   
"'Bout what?" She finally spoke, but her words had a sharp edge.  
He shook his head, swallowing harshly.  
"It... It doesn't matter" he whispered, then spun on his heels and marched back the way he came.

She felt a pang of regret in her chest as she watched him go. She hadn't meant to be cruel but she just had so much anger lingering at the surface, coiling around her throat and suffocating all of her good intentions.  
He left her. That's how she sees it. He left her for no good reason. But maybe he made a mistake, maybe he wanted her back. It suddenly felt ridiculous all at once to blame him for his actions. Everything he did was to protect her. She rose to her feet abruptly and started to head after him. She hadn't noticed until she'd almost reached him that she was running, the long grass almost getting caught on her feet as she trudged through. Her diary was still gripped tight in one hand and her pen in the other.  
"Daryl, wait" She called out.  
Either he didn't hear her or he chose not to.  
"Daryl!" she yelled again as she caught up to him. He turned just as she was about to give up and she came to a halt right in front of him, almost slamming into his chest.

She didn't have time to catch her breath because his mouth was on hers in seconds. He gripped her hair with one hand and her hip with the other.  
"I'm sorry" he whimpered "I'm so sorry Beth"  
She pulled back from him sharply, and before she could stop herself her hand flew up and she slapped him right across the face.  
He glared at her with sad eyes, much in the way a scolded child would.  
"Don't you ever hurt me like that again! Never. Dya' hear me?" She yelled.  
He nodded and she saw something flash behind his eyes. She would later pinpoint it as lust. He grabbed her shirt and dragged her back to his lips.  
"Daryl I mean it" she struggled to speak in between desperate kisses "you hurt me"  
"I know Beth, Jesus" he growled "let me make it up to ya"   
"Tonight" she whispered, then pulled back from his lips "we'll talk more tonight. Come see me in my room"  
He nodded, but seemed reluctant to let her go.  
"I got some stuff to take care of first. I'll see you later" 

-~•~-

Beth couldn't seem to find Rick. She searched around her father's land, then all through the house, but he just didn't seem to be around. She gave up after an hour or so and headed to her bedroom to rest. Unfortunately, it seemed she wouldn't be getting any. Rick was sat at the end of her bed, his elbows resting on his knees and his hands holding up his head.  
"Rick... Hi" she said.  
He looked up, then rose to his feet and met her with a kiss. It was slow and soft, but it didn't last long. He had felt her apprehension as soon as their lips met.   
"What's up?" he asked her, his brows creasing in the middle.  
She looked down at her feet and spoke quietly.  
"Daryl wants me back"   
He stared at her, then stepped back a pace.  
"Why?"    
"I guess he decided the risk of gettin' kicked out was worth it" she smiled slightly, but Rick didn't appear impressed.  
"S'that so?" he asked, his tone dull and empty.  
"Yeah. So this... This can't happen no more" she gestured back and forth between them with her hand.  
"You gunna tell him?"   
"Yeah, well... maybe. I haven't decided" she mumbled.  
He nodded, neither angry or happy, just accepting of the situation.  
"Okay"

She gave him a blank stare.  
"Okay? That's it?" she questioned, suddenly feeling annoyed that he didn't seem to care.  
"Well, yeah. I knew this wasn't a permenent thing. The difference between me and Daryl is that I haven't convinced myself that this kind of thing could actually work"  
She shot him a cold look.  
"What's that supposed t'mean?"  
"It means you and Daryl bein' together won't last. And if it does, it'll probably do you more harm than good" he explained. He always spoke as if everything he said was a known fact.   
"You're wrong" she said, starting to feel pained by his words "Me and Daryl have somethin'"  
"Of course you're gunna think that you're just a kid"  
She let out a nervous breath and stepped to the side.  
"Actually, the difference between you and Daryl is that he treats me like an adult. Like my opinion matters"  
He didn't have a reply to that, so he just stood and looked down at the floor.  
"Just go, Rick" she whispered, and eventually he did.

-~•~-

The rest of the day was suprisingly uneventful. It was just about waiting. Waiting for dinner, then waiting for dark, then for Daryl to appear outside her bedroom. He took his time, not making an appearance until almost midnight.  
He knocked gently on the door and she sprung up from her bed to let him in.   
He walked in slowly, looking around as if it had been years since he'd stayed in this room, when in fact it had only been a few weeks.  
"Beth, we should talk about this. I should explain myself, apologise"  
When he turned his gaze to her she was closer than he had expected.  
"Later" she mouthed "I'm done talkin'"

She leaned up to wrap her arms around his neck. At first she felt like he was holding back. He rested his hands on her hips and joined their lips together. But as soon as she let out a quiet wail it sparked his instincts and his whole body ignited. He lifted her up and laid her down on her bed, his mouth desperately claiming her wherever he could.  
His pants were straining to hold his already pressing erection as he ground his hips against her to get some kind of friction.   
He managed to drag himself up from her and started to strip off his clothes, then helped her with her own.

Once they were completely naked her hauled her up to sit on top of him.  
"Fuck, Beth, baby sit on my cock"   
She smirked, then leaned forward and kissed him slowly while she spread her legs across his waist.  
He stroked her hips up and down with firm hands while she explored his mouth with her tongue.  
"Beth, please" he whimpered.  
"Alright, alright Daryl" she cooed, still enjoying their slow sensual kisses.  
She finally reached down between them and guided his cock towards her soaked cunt.  
She played a little, rubbing the tip over her wetness and moaning into his ear.  
The noise that escaped his mouth when she finally pushed down on him was glorious, feeling her tight walls close around his solid cock.  
"Oh yeah, baby, just like that" he groaned quietly.  
She pushed him down harder, holding him against the bed as she started to roll her hips on him slowly.  
His heart was racing through his chest and his nails started to dig harder into her hips.  
"So tight" he mumbled, trying desperately to raise his hips and meet her thrusts.  
No matter how hard he gripped she just kept going slow. His cock slipped out of her and she smirked and started to rub it to her clit again before slipping back onto it.  
He was so huge that she couldn't escape the feeling of being filled up, and it almost finished her off right then.  
She could tell he was losing his patience, his eyes flickering and his breathing staggered and unsteady.  
She lifted his head up roughly by his hair and he fastened his mouth to her breast, sucking hard while his hands moved down and dug into the flesh of her ass.  
He used his new found leverage to pick up the pace, forcing himself in and out faster, and she only gripped his hair harder.  
Quick, high-pitched moans escaped her mouth with every push, driving him to go harder.  
"Shh, baby quiet, your dad ain't far"   
She nodded, biting her lip so to stifle the moans so hard that she tasted warm copper as blood welled up on her tongue.

He cradled her in his arms as he pulled out and spun her over.   
She shook her head as he moved down her body.  
"I'll be too loud, Daryl, baby stop"   
He ignored her, using his fingers to spread her lips wide open.  
For a minute he just admired her, moving her cunt around and examining it.  
"Fuckin' beautiful" he groaned, then closed his mouth over her.  
She wailed softly, gripping his hair and holding his face down against her. One leg was hooked over his neck to his back, and she used both hands to rock his head slightly while he worked on her.   
"Daryl, you gotta stop. You-I-I..." Her words trailed off as she brought a hand up and bit sharply into her skin to muffle the sound of her orgasm. He rode her through it, still lapping at her cunt like a hungry dog.  
He didn't stop till her trembling wore down, and even then, she knew it wasn't over. He climbed back up her body and teased her with his cock like she had done earlier.  
He ran the tip over her, soaking himself, back and forth slowly. His hand came up the back of her thigh and he lifted her leg high up so that she could rest it over his shoulder.  
When he pushed into her his animal-like manner took over and he started to push into her relentlessly, and hard just like she needed. His low grunts travelled through her body straight to her pussy and she moaned with him.  
His hand stroked up and down the underneath of her thigh, then tightened as he leaned over her and pressed their bodies close enough that their chests touched.  
"I love you" he gasped, "I fuckin' love you so much baby"  
"I love you" she panted, then they shared a kiss as he thrust into her harder.  
"Fuck" he growled, feeling her shake on his cock as she came again. She was close to screaming, so much so that he had to force a hand over her mouth and nose to keep her quiet as her orgasm took her body. As she came back down from her euphoric state he was getting close, but he managed to pull out before he came.  
She was there in seconds, face down and mouth wide open waiting to accept his come.  
"Open" he hissed, and she spread her lips wide as he fucked himself into her. His hot sticky mess came oozing out into her mouth, dripping down all over her tongue and her chin.  
He took a moment to catch his breath, watching her swallow his come, then lowered himself and licked the remainders from her face.

-~•~-

They laid together in her bed, both covered in sweat and come and her thighs were still sticky, but they didn't care. They pulled each other close, her back to him and his arms wrapped tight around her waist under the covers.  
“Beth” he whispered against her back.  
She turned over to face him, stroking his stubble with her fingers.  
“I left you. I left you, and we gotta talk about it”  
“Then talk” she mouthed, her voice barley audible.  
He shuffled awkwardly under her gaze but when she took her hand from his face he grabbed it gently and pressed it back against his skin, closing his eyes and sighing.  
“Do you understand why I did it?”  
She nodded “You were scared tha-”  
“Weren't scared” he said sharply, but stroked her arm to show her he wasn't angry.  
“You were... concerned for your own safety. Didn't wanna get sent away”  
He nodded, then pulled her head into his chest. She couldn't help but feel like he did it so he wouldn't have to look her in the eyes.  
“You're right. But not just that”  
“Oh” she said, but it sounded more like a sigh.  
“Beth, when I tell you that I... That I love you. That's not a joke. That's not just something I say for the sake of sayin' it. I really... _need_ you to understand that I don't have anyone else like that. I ain't got a family no more, never really had much of one to begin with. The group, they're my family now and I care about them. But with you it's different... special. You're the most important thing in the world to me, and that's not fair on you. You've got your sister and your dad, a real family and people that love you more than anythin'. I couldn't ask you if it came down to it to pick between me or them. Just ain't right. I didn't want that to be on you. So that's why I left you. I wanted to cut ties with you so that you could be happy with your family”

She pulled back from his grasp and looked up at him.  
“Daryl... there is no choice. You and them, you're the same to me now. I don't have to pick between you if you all stay together”  
Daryl stroked a stray hair from her face and kissed her forehead.  
“I know. I know that now. I just... I didn't believe I could be that important to you”  
“You are. You're important to all of us” she said, then kissed his lips.  
“I lo-”

*Knock knock knock*


	11. I Want You So Many Ways You Can Count

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Daryl deal with a sticky situation, A bigger threat than Beth and Daryl's relationship arises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual scenes, violent sex
> 
> I'm back! I took some time off over Christmas to relax with my family. I hope everyone who celebrates had a good time too!
> 
> This is a longer chapter than usual, and will be followed by the final chapter of the story. I will begin releasing the sequel soon after the last chapter :)
> 
> Enjoy!

*Knock knock knock*

"Beth?" Maggie's voice sounded through the door.  
Beth was on her feet in seconds, dressing as quick as she could while Daryl did the same.  
"One sec Maggie!" She yelled.  
"Beth what's goin' on?"   
"Nothin' just hold on!" She snapped, then leaned against the door.  
She opened it slowly, standing in the gap so her sister couldn't see into the room.  
"What do you want?" She asked.  
Maggie stared at her with suspicion and she felt her cheeks burning.  
"I just... I went to the bathroom I heard voices. Is Jimmy in there?" She asked, and Beth scoffed.  
"No!" She said, then realised the way she denied it probably reinforced the fact that she was hiding something.  
"Beth, move" she said, pushing the door.  
Beth pushed back and shook her head.  
"So what if he was? You gunna tell daddy?" She mocked.  
"No I just wanna talk to you Beth"   
"I don't wanna talk"   
"You're bein' stupid just open the door" she snapped, shoving the door backwards.

Daryl met her eyes with a guilt ridden expression. She stared at Beth, at her messy hair and clothes, then at her bed, then back at Daryl's face.  
Beth winced and waited for the scolding to come, waited for her to freak out and scream at Daryl or just do something.  
But she just stood and stared, and then turned around and headed towards the stairs.  
Beth spun and pushed Daryl back by his chest.  
"Stay here. You'll make it worse" she said, then turned to the stairs.  
She was surprised no one had heard them arguing and came out into the hall by now.   
She walked down the stairs, past the living room and out onto the porch.  
Maggie stood against the wall with her arms crossed, looking out across the fields.  
"Maggie?" Beth said, her voice coming out weak and tired.  
She didn't respond, but Beth had a feeling she had a lot to say.  
"I... He-"  
"Are you havin' sex?" She asked, turned and giving her that classic big sister look of disappointment.  
She looked down at her feet and Maggie huffed and swung her head back to face the fields.  
The silence lingered between them for a few minutes, thick and choking.

"Jesus, Beth"  she finally muttered "dad would be mortified"  
"Are you gunna tell him?" She asked, sounding more eager for an answer than she meant to.  
Maggie hesitated, then spoke "No. I won't tell him"   
Beth sighed in relief and stepped closer.  
"As long as it stops. It's gotta. He's a grown man, Beth"  
She closed her eyes and shook her head "You don't get it"  
"No, I don't. But it has to stop"  
Beth looked away, gritting her teeth.  
"Why is this any different than you and Glenn?" She asked, sounding more bitter than she intended.  
"We're both adults" Maggie retorted, crossing her arms across her chest and shooting her an angry look.  
"I am an adult. I'm old enough to understand the consequences of my actions and make decisions for myself. That makes me an adult"   
"No Beth, it doesn't" 

Their eyes met, both stern and cold as they fixed onto each other.  
"Promise me you'll stop seein' him" Maggie said just as Beth was about to walk away.   
She closed her eyes and let the cool breeze wash over her skin.   
"If you don't promise I'll have to tell daddy"  
"Okay" she sighed, knowing all well that she was lying "okay I promise"

-~•~-

They had to be careful now. That's how it had to work for them to be able to be together. Maggie was on Beth's tail like a hound, following her every time she wanted to be alone. Rick was the same with Daryl, but he was less obvious about it. Daryl still knew, though. He always knew when he was being watched. He knew when Beth was watching him at meals. He knew when she was staring at him while he worked, although he wasn't sure why. And he knew when she was glancing at his crotch when he met her in the small bathroom one late afternoon. Once a week, they had agreed on. And this was their once, which they both knew.

"I miss you, baby" she cooed, stepping closer and stroking his cheek.   
He shut his eyes and leaned into her, placing his hand over hers and holding it to him.  
"Miss you" he mumbled.   
"We gotta talk 'bout somethin'" she said, then pulled him close to her and rested her forehead against his chest.  
"I don't wanna" he mouthed, shaking his head gently.  
"We gotta Daryl"  
"No" he snapped, then pulled out of her reach.  
"Shh, Daryl we've gotta be quiet" she pleaded, grabbing his arm.  
"Nah, we're not talkin' about it. We don't gotta talk about him. Not anymore"   
"How... I-" she was startled that he already knew she was talking about Rick.  
"He's took up enough of our time Beth" he growled.  
Suddenly she felt as if he were larger, towering over her and backing her into the wall.   
"I don't give a fuck what you did with him. I don't wanna think about it because you're mine now and that's all that matters. Do you understand me?" He snarled. He hadn't noticed how close he'd gotten to her, and how threatening he must have looked, but it was too late to back down now.  
She nodded, then reached out her hands to his chest.  
"All mine" he mouthed again and she closed her eyes at his touch.  
He ran his thumb across her trembling lip, resting one hand by her head on the wall.  
"All yours" she whispered, and he knotted his hand into her hair and tugged her head to the side. 

His lips ghosted the edge of her ear, and she swore she could feel the tips of his teeth. Snarling.  
"This make you wet?" He asked  
She shivered at the feel of his hot breath on her tender skin.  
"Hm? Your cunt all ready for me?"   
"Yeah" she managed to whimper.  
"You like when I'm rough with ya... Dontcha baby girl? Like when I show you who's in charge"   
"Yeah" she panted. Her hips unconsciously rocked forwards into his and she felt it, hard, pulsing against her thigh. A rush of lust swept through her, right down to her bones making her gasp, quaking her with want. With need.  
"Your cock" the words tumbled from her mouth unsteadily, but he understood.  
He breathed out hard, but steady, and rubbed his erection harshly against her leg.  
"You like it?" He groaned.  
His body was getting heavy, pinning her hard against the wall while he nipped at her neck.  
"You know" she whimpered desperately "I love it"   
"S'at right? Where dya love it?"   
He joined his mouth to hers roughly, tugging at her lip a little before lowering back to her neck.  
"In my... My pussy" her breathy voice washed over his ear.

She gasped when he dragged her away from the wall, spinning her around and slamming her front against it.  
"Keep on" he mumbled, groping her breasts through her shirt.  
"My mouth" she whispered and he nodded against her.  
"You wanna suck it, honey?" His voice was gravel against her skin.  
"Yeah"   
He pinched her nipples harshly and she buckled back into him, her ass pressing to his front.  
"Alright girl"  
He pulled her back from the wall and had her by her hair facing him.  
Their lips met, teasing their tongues against each other's.  
They were so lost in each other they almost didn't realise when Maggie called from outside the door.  
"Daryl, you in there?" 

They both froze, their lips still slightly touching and his hands still tangled into her hair.  
"Rick said he saw you come up not long ago... I just wanna talk" she said.  
Daryl glared at Beth with a look of annoyance, what she presumed he meant to be aimed more towards Rick than her.  
Beth kissed his cheek softly then he released her, looking flustered.  
"Yeah... Just-" He stopped when her lips touched his neck, his eyes fluttering closed.  
"Just a sec"   
Beth smirked and ran her tongue along his skin.  
"S'just too bad... Coulda been gaggin' on ya by now" Beth mouthed as quiet as she could manage into his ear.  
He groaned, letting out a breath of frustration against her neck.  
"Dirty bitch"  
"Daryl?" Maggie knocked again.   
"Yeah!" he spat, shoving Beth back with a little more force than he intended.  
She glared at him and he was ready to apologise until he noticed the rasp in her heavy breaths and the need in her eyes.   
Their eyes held a deep stare then he shifted and stepped out, blocking Maggie's view of Beth as he closed the door behind him.

"What?" He growled, shooting Maggie a furious look as he masked his erection with his hands.   
She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her room, leading him inside and slamming the door.  
He gazed around the room. It was similar to Beth's but more neutral coloured, and it lacked the 'lived in' feeling that most rooms in the house had. He wondered how much time Maggie spent at home before, and as usual his thoughts gravitated back to Beth. He found himself thinking of her lonely and young wandering the house, and his chest ached.  
"Look, I know we haven't talked since you... Since I saw you with her. My sister"   
Daryl stared at her blankly.  
"I didn't have much to say to you, but now I do. I don't care what you think you feel for Beth. She's just a teenager, and you're a man. A fully grown, responsible adult. It doesn't matter what you feel for each other, you're takin' advantage of her and I won't have it"  
She pushed his chest but he didn't move.  
"You stay away from her. Stay far away. I don't wanna have to get you kicked off this farm Daryl, but dammit if I catch you with her again I'll do it"  
Daryl nodded, his expression never faltering.  
"Do you understand me?" She asked, crossing her arms in front of him.  
"Yeah" he mumbled.

-~•~-

So they went another week without being alone together. And it seemed okay, but it wasn't. Daryl was sick to death of fucking his hand and Beth was going through panties suspiciously fast. She couldn't help it, the only way she could describe it would be to say she was like a bitch in heat. Every time they brushed past each other she ignited inside. Every time they made eye contact she was swept with lust. And she made him know it, too. Giving him winks when she had the opportunity, grazing his crotch as they passed. Best of all, licking her lips when he glanced over her. It read one thing to him. Hungry. Hungry for him. And he was ready to let her devour him. 

There was one night, when they were both feeling particularly horny, where Beth managed to ease some of his desperation. She waited until she could get just a second, and she was on him. Pouncing like a predator.  
"Baby" he whimpered as she shoved him against the wall and cupped his cock.  
"Gimme your hand" she ordered and he obeyed instantly.  
She found it and placed a small pair of her panties in his palm, then closed his fingers around them.  
She rose to her toes and found his ear, kissing softly.  
"I made myself come just for you... All over em"   
And then she was gone. 

-~•~-

Daryl missed his tent. Now that everyone slept in the house he really felt the lack of privacy weighing in on him. But it was worth it for Beth. Seeing her walk around the house, bending and shifting and contouring her body in ways that gave him dirty ideas. The torture of having her flaunted in front of him was sweet enough for him to stay. 

The time not spent around the house or hunting he found himself in the small barn. The same small barn where everything between them had began. He hadn't seen Beth there in a while, despite her claiming it to be 'her spot'. So he wasn't expecting her when she came waltzing in as if it was a given that he would be there.   
She was wearing a plaid shirt that was tied high on her hips to expose a band of her smooth skin, and tight jeans. Farmers daughter. That's what he thought. But she was so much more beautiful than the girls he'd seen in those porno's. And her body was so much sweeter. 

He realised he hadn't spoke, had barley reacted to her presence because he'd been day dreaming about her body. She finally broke the silence, and he was torn apart with two simple words.  
"Hi, daddy" she smirked, a soft sweet tone to her voice.  
He swallowed, then stepped closer to her.   
"Everyone's out workin'... Knew you'd be here. Knew you'd wanna see me"   
He reached out a hand and she took it and guided it to the exposed skin at her hip.  
"I wanted to ask you somethin' daddy" she leaned up to whisper in his ear.  
"Anythin' baby girl" he whispered.  
"I think I've been bad"   
"Why, honey?" He stroked her hip firmly, then pulled her body close to his.  
"I keep thinkin'... Bout your cock"   
His breathing staggered but he continued to hold her body against him.  
"I think about it when I'm workin'. Bout lickin' it daddy... And other stuff too"  
"Tell me" he groaned impatiently.   
"It gets sticky... All wet between my legs when I think it. Why daddy?" She blinked up at him, noting he was practically panting for her.  
"S'your sweet little cunt gettin' ready for daddy's cock"   
"Mmm, you wanna use it?"   
"Yeah, stretch that tight little pussy so I can get nice n deep" he growled, his hips starting to rock against hers.  
"It's bad, ain't it?"   
His hand slipped down to the back of her thigh and slapped hard.  
She groaned and leaned into his chest, hiding her face.  
"You know, little one. You know it's bad"  
She nodded against him.  
"I want it hard"   
"Yeah?"  
"I want it really hard, please, I'll do anythin' just fuck me as hard as you can daddy. I... I want it to hurt" she begged.  
His breaths fell a little harder and he nodded.  
"I- I-" he tried to reason with himself but it was useless. There was no way in hell he could refuse her what she wanted.  
He gulped and slipped his hand into her hair. She gasped when he raked her head back and backed her against the wall with his body.  
She could feel the strain behind his muscles, the resistance holding him back.   
"Trust" he mouthed, and she nodded.   
There was no holding back after that.

He held her head back hard while his other hand worked on her shirt.  
"Bet you dress like this just to get me hard... Bet you like me lookin' at your body" his voice hummed through her, hardly letting her catch her breath.  
"You've been so dirty lately... Little slut just beggin' for my cock. Can't get enough, huh?"   
"Daddy... Please" she sobbed, licking her lips.  
"Shut up" he spat "you'll fuckin' get it when I'm ready"  
His hand drifted down lower and he pushed two fingers into her panties to play with her clit.  
"Oh... God" she groaned, her hips buckling against him.  
He smirked, swiping along her slit then lifting it to her mouth.  
"Suck em, bitch"

She sucked herself from his thick fingers, keeping her eyes on his.   
"Turned you into a little fuckin' slut... Bet Rick would like that. Bet he's desperate to get you underneath him... But he ain't ever gunna have your pussy 'cause it's mine. You're my slut, and the only cock you're ever gunna have in your pretty cunt is mine"   
He pulled his fingers from her mouth, leaving with a wet sound that made his spine tingle.  
"Your big cock, Daryl. Your big cock is the only one I'll have. Right in my pussy real deep"   
She wasn't speaking in her 'baby girl' voice anymore. She wasn't calling him daddy. It was all her, using those words and acting like that. It all became so real so fast that he was surprised he didn't mess himself before he had the chance to get inside her.  
"God, Beth. You're so fuckin' filthy"   
"I can't help it... I can't fuckin' help it I just get so wet for you. Even when you're not here, I think about you and my pussy just... I need you in me Daryl, now"   
"Yeah baby, I know" he said, then gripped her hair tighter.  
He forced her down to the ground, bending her over in front of him.  
"You want it hard baby, I'll give it to ya" he growled, only bothering to get their pants down enough so that he could push into her.  
She cried out, grasping at the floor for something to steady herself.  
"Oh god, Daryl give it to me" she moaned, completely submitting into his rough hands.  
He gripped the back of her neck and shoved her face down to the floor, using his other to dig his nails into her hip.  
"That's it. Take it fuckin' slut, take my cock I know you love it"  
She cried some unreadable sounds then grit her teeth while he pounded into her, panting wildly.  
"You're a tight little slut, say it baby. Say it" he demanded, yanking her up by her hair and holding her back against him.  
"I-I-I-" she groaned in time with his thrusts, her eyes screwed shut.

He stopped abruptly and she shook her head, barley able to stand the absence of his cock. He moved to her waist and spun her over, then lifted her legs as high as he could and rammed back into her.  
"You what?" He hissed into her ear.  
"I'm a... I'm a tight little slut" tears gathered under her eyes and her back started to arch.  
He was so big, inside her and holding her down, and she couldn't stop herself from shaking and her cunt started to tense around him.  
"Don't you finish" he tightened his grip on her.  
"I can't stop thinkin' - Ah, fuck - I can't stop thinkin' bout your come fillin' me up. I want your come please Daryl inside me"  
"Jesus, Beth I- I can't I-"  
"Please, I know you can't, but just... Please"   
"Fine, fuckin' fine you want me to fill you up, I will" he growled.  
His finger found her ass and made smooth circles, then started to push into her slowly.  
"Keep still" he said, then leaned down over her and started to finger her ass.  
"Ah, Daryl, that's nice" she moaned, feeling her legs shake.  
"You're so... I... I don't think you can take my cock I don-"  
"No, no please Daryl. I need your cock in me. Put it in my ass" her voice was deep and needy, and he just had to do as she said.  
He pulled out of her agonisingly slow, then started to press at her entrance.  
"Come on" she begged.  
He groaned, almost painfully as he pushed into her, closing his mouth on hers to swallow her cries. She clawed at his back, earning wild growls from him when she caught his skin just right.  
"Fuck. Jesus Christ Beth it's so good" his words came out in a desperate mumble as he started to build up a rhythm.  
"Daryl, harder"   
His hand found her throat and tightened while she dug harder into his skin.  
"Shut the fuck up and take it" he spat.

Her back lifted from the floor and he hooked his hand underneath her and pulled her closer to him, ramming in as hard as he could. He barley felt conscious as he finished into her, brimming over the edge and seeing his come spill over and drip down to the floor.   
He couldn't stop himself from diving down to lick her up after he pulled out. His tongue lapped at his own come, then swiped up to her clit and started to take her juices flooding into his mouth. She gripped his hair with both hands and shoved his head down harder while he made her scream with his tongue.  
Her words tumbled together, reeling off a mixture of don't stop and Daryl over and over until she came hard all over his face.

-~•~-

Her thighs still rested at either side of his face, his lips pressed to the inside of her leg as he licked her smooth skin. His movements slowed and he started to suck, raising purple marks to the surface. She swore she could hear him mumbling the word 'mine' over and over, then he crawled up and took her mouth with his. She groaned, still able to taste herself. Their tongues played carefully with each other's, his hands gripping her body tight enough to bruise.   
When their lips finally parted he fixed them to her neck, once again marking his territory. Claiming his property. He left small bites and bruises all over her neck and her chest, completely without thought of who would be able to see them. Neither of them were thinking of that, too lost in each other.   
"I love when you do that" she mouthed, running her hands through his hair.  
He stopped, looking up at her.  
"Don't stop" she said, pushing his face back against her neck "with your teeth a little more"  
His teeth grazed her skin, then he bit down on her and she yelped.   
"I love that sound" he mumbled, then bit her again harder.

After a few minutes of him chewing on her skin he managed to part from her and dress himself. As they left the barn it became clear something was wrong very fast. Daryl noticed before Beth, hooking his arm around her and pulling her against his chest.  
"Shh" he whispered.   
She looked around and finally started to see. Out on the borders of the farm a huge swarm of walkers was closing in. As they reached the house the bigger barn caught their eyes as it went up in flames.  
"Oh my god" Beth cried.   
She looked up to the porch and saw Carol, Lori and Patricia starting to gather.   
Lori pulled out a pistol and started to take down a few of the walkers closer to the house.   
"Hershel!" Lori yelled "come on we gotta go!"


	12. I Still Like To Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- 8 months on. After the group loses everything they find themselves out in the open. Daryl struggles with his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, finally we have reached the last chapter!
> 
> I will begin posting the sequel (or part 2) - Slave To Her Lust - very shortly :)
> 
> I just wanted to say thank you to EVERYONE who has been reading, I love you all! But also to my long-term readers who have been around from the start I feel like you guys deserve an explanation. I have been struggling with some personal problems alongside heavy deadlines and I've been trying to play it cool but it can be difficult to fit everything in. Anyway I will be making more time for myself and my writing in the future so I should be able to update more frequently. As for my other fic, Officer Friendly, I am considering a re-write because I still like the story idea but I feel like I need to change it up and just all around polish up the writing because I'm really not happy with it anymore. Please let me know what you think? 
> 
> I love you all and I hope you are well.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Mmm, baby" Daryl's grainy voice filled the room "that's it girl, just like that"  
A gentle shake at his leg brought him back to reality. He took a quick look around, alarmed at the sudden awakening.  
The room wasn't small, but it seemed it with this many bodies taking up the floor. Live ones, thankfully. The group had been holed up in places like this ever since they left the farm. Abandoned houses, empty buildings. Anywhere with a secure room and easy watch. Glenn was on duty that night, and luckily for Daryl he didn't have the energy to ask too many questions.  
"Hey man" Glenn smirked at him "listen I didn't really wanna wake you early an' all but the way you were talking... I didn't exactly wanna hear what you and your dream girl were gettin' up to either"  
Daryl stared at him blankly, trying to piece together what he could remember of his dream. Beth. Her hands, her lips. Her tongue.  
He tried to fight the blush that crept over his face, hoping Glenn didn't hear too much.  
"It's your watch in a half hour anyway" Glenn said, not seeing the point in embarrassing the man further.  
"May as well start now, since I'm already up" he said, rising to his feet.  
Normally Glenn would have argued, telling him to relax a little longer, but they were all so starved for sleep that the thought of passing out for a few hours was way too appealing to turn down.  
He nodded and rose from his chair, offering Daryl the rifle. He declined and gestured towards his crossbow. Nothing more was said after that. 

Daryl rested his head against the wall and stared over at her, laid between Maggie and Carol.  
Her breaths were staggered, like they usually were when she was overly tired.  
She was thinner now. They all were, but it was easier to notice on her already slim frame.  
He'd tried to offer her his food on occasion, but she gave him the cold shoulder. She did that a lot lately, and he wasn't sure if it was because they hadn't touched each other for months or just because she was so damn exhausted, but it still hurt the same. 

-~•~-

They spent the next few days in the same house while the strongest of the group searched the surrounding area. The animals Daryl managed to scare up on hunts often saved them from total starvation, whilst Rick, Glenn and T-dog brought back any tins and boxes left behind in houses or stores.  
Carl helped out where he could. Everyone had their jobs to do. 

Beth spent a lot of her time by her father's side. She hadn't meant to push Daryl away so harshly, but their relationship had never been given steady ground. With the added pressure of being cramped in rooms with the group day in and day out, there was no way they could be alone. She started to give up on the idea that they could keep what they had alive. They could barley keep themselves alive, after all. She was getting increasingly frustrated, dealing with everyone watching over her and treating her like a child again. She was hardly given the opportunity to help the group in ways that really mattered, so when she saw the chance to get away for a while and help her sister who had recently contracted the flu, she took it.

"Alright everyone, listen up" Rick exclaimed to the room "Daryl, Glenn and I are headin' out on a run. Daryl spotted a department store not too far out, maybe an hours drive, that didn't look too torn apart. The plan is to head out today, and T-Dog's gunna be takin' watch while we're gone. Seein' that Maggie's sick... We need someone else on board"  
A long silence followed, with a few worried glances landing on Maggie.  
"Now... Hershel's out. He wants to stay and watch his girls"  
"I can go" Carol volunteered, stepping forwards "I'm better with a gun now"  
"I appreciate the offer Carol... But you're barley even standin'. You need to conserve your energy" Rick said, gently resting a hand on her shoulder.  
She nodded, solemnly stepping back from him.  
"Then me" Carl said, but Lori's arm was around him in a second.  
"No way, not gunna happen" she said, softly but stern.  
Rick nodded in agreement.  
Another silence swept over them.  
"I suppose... I suppose we can wait a little longer till Maggie ge-"  
"-I'll do it" Beth spoke.  
A few heads snapped up to face her, Daryl's being the quickest.  
"Nah" Daryl retorted, then ducked his head when he realised the attention he'd brought on himself "I jus... Just mean she's young, is all"  
Rick tilted his head, then turned to face Hershel.  
"I think she can manage it. Do you?"  
Hershel hesitated, resting the back of his hand on Maggie's forehead.  
"There could be medicine there, somethin' to help her" Rick said.  
Daryl was twisting uncomfortably in his place. It killed him not being able to protect her in front of them.  
"You won't let anythin' happen to her?" Hershel asked "will you, Rick?"  
"No" he shook his head hard and his tone conveyed a certain determination "no"  
"Alright" Hershel consented.  
Rick nodded, then looked over everyone, his eyes finally landing on Beth.  
"It's settled then" 

-~•~-

The car ride was quiet. Glenn and Rick rode up front, leaving Daryl and Beth alone in the back seats. Beth found the quiet hum of the engine and the mumbles back and forth between Rick and Glenn about directions strangely calming. As if they were just a normal family taking a trip. As if there weren't flesh eating monsters lurking in the surrounding tree line.  
She felt his eyes on her practically the whole way there. She wanted to turn, to yell at him and order him to stop giving her that sad look as if she had abandoned him. She couldn't, of course. As they pulled up to the store she met his gaze for a second. His eyes didn't look the way she thought they would. He looked tired, sure, but she saw only his deep admiration.

The store was larger than Beth anticipated. They walked down the aisles in a single file at first, Rick leading and Daryl at the back, but once they were more comfortable with their surroundings they started to spread out.

"Got some more cans over here" Glenn called out from behind a stack of shelves.  
Beth brought him another bag and they began packing.  
"How you doin', Beth?" He asked, quiet enough that the others couldn't hear.  
She shrugged, not thinking much of the question.  
"Fine, I guess"  
Glenn nodded, passing her can by can as she made room for them.  
"You sure about that?" He asked.  
Beth looked up at him, confused now.  
"Why?"  
Glenn looked down.  
"Nothing... It's just... I heard you havin' a bad dream the other night. I saw you, thrashing out and yelling stuff. Then you just stopped. You been having nightmares?"  
She hesitated then nodded slowly, not seeing the point in hiding the truth from him.  
"Just a few" she added.  
Daryl appeared from around the corner, halting anymore questions Glenn had lined up.  
"Come on" he mumbled, nodding his head towards the back of the store.  
His eyes found Beth's and she looked away quickly.  
Glenn passed him by, but Beth stayed fixed in place.  
"Beth" Daryl croaked and she cringed at the way he sounded so hurt. Because of her.  
She swallowed, then slowly walked past him.  
_Why won't you look at me_ , he thought to himself. 

-~•~-

"I think you should take Beth back" Rick said, resting a hand on Daryl's shoulder.  
He nodded, feeling Beth's gaze burning into him.  
They had stopped about halfway back after spotting another place that Rick wanted to make a sweep through. Upon stopping they noticed it was bigger than it looked, so Rick decided to send Beth and Daryl back with Maggie's medicine and some food while he and Glenn stayed to collect more. They started up a car they had found abandoned by the road earlier, and off they went.

Daryl drove slowly, not wanting to put too much strain on the old engine. It was a miracle the thing was even driving in the first place.  
They sat in silence for the most part, until Beth finally looked at him. He kept his eyes on the road, but he felt it.  
"Now you look at me" he mumbled, not entirely meaning to say it out loud.  
"What?" She asked, her brows creasing.  
He shook his head.  
"Nothin'. S'just, I miss you is all" he said quietly. She was surprised to hear him say it, though he was always more vocal when they were alone together.  
"Things have been... Difficult" she finally said after a few minutes of silence.  
He scoffed and she frowned in response, looking out the window away from him.  
"I still fuckin' love you" he mouthed under his breath. It was quiet, but she heard it.  
She even heard his voice cracking. She couldn't bare to look at him now, to see his pain.

A loud hiss escaped from the engine, followed by a cloud of grey smoke floating up from underneath the bonnet.  
She looked over at Daryl's hands, clenched tightly around the wheel.  
He stopped the car and she waited for him to get out, but he just sat still, hands gripping even tighter.  
"Daryl" she whispered, but he continued facing forwards.  
She caught a glimpse of his face, his eyes red and watery.  
"Daryl, I'm sorry" her voice trailed off and she fought back her own tears.  
"You just... You just act like I'm not even here. After everything we've been through you-" he stopped and let out a slow breath, a tear rolling down from one eye.  
"What was I suppose to do?" She yelled, taking them both by surprise "you think everything could've continued? With my dad and Maggie around you really think we coulda done that?"  
"That's not what I'm sayin'" he said, then pulled the key from the engine and turned to face her.  
"You act like it doesn't even bother you. You won't even look at me! What if this doesn't end? Huh? What if we don't find somewhere to live, were you just gunna forget about everythin' that happened and never talk about it again? D'you even care?" He snapped.  
She shook her head, then reached out a hand to wipe away his tear. He flinched away from her and she sighed.  
"Of course I care" she said "We will. We will find somewhere, where we can live and we can be together again. I promise"  
"You don't know that" he said coldly, then turned his face away. She caught it in her hand and twisted him back to her.  
"We will" she said.  
He nodded, reluctantly, then let his hands drop by his sides.  
"I miss you, too" she said, then leaned across the space between their seats and kissed his cheek.

He stared at her, his face a gentle red. She could tell he was uncomfortable, but she couldn't keep from brushing her thumbs over his scruff.  
His eyes fluttered and he moved his hand to her neck.  
"Beth" he mouthed, relaxing into her touch. He leaned forwards, touching his forehead to hers.  
"I need you"  
"You've got me" she said, then kissed his cheek again. This time she lingered, her lips ghosting his.  
She thought about kissing him, about more than just that, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Not when she knew she wouldn't be able to stop.

-~•~-

Things started to look up after the run. Maggie recovered quickly with the aid of the medicine they had brought back, and the food helped everyone regain enough strength to move on. They packed themselves into the cars they had. They had squash close together, causing Daryl to experience some more than uncomfortable brushes of Beth's leg against his, but they managed okay.  
There was a newly found sense of hope in the air that they had been seriously lacking since the farm. The deaths of Jimmy and Patricia and presumably Andrea still weighed on them, the loss of their home, but they were beginning to see a future. The only problem was, they couldn't reach their new future if they didn't have any gas.

Rick leaned against the hood of the car, gun drawn and eyes scouring their surroundings. They had ran out near a lake, which was a silver lining, but not much else seemed to be around. After a few minutes of debate they decided to split into groups to search the area.  
Beth hunted through the bushes, picking what little berries she knew were safe to eat. Glenn and Maggie walked behind her, weapons drawn. They didn't expect to see many walkers, but they were cautious. Everyone was cautious now.  
They eventually came to a break in the shrubbery and Beth stopped abruptly, causing Maggie to walk into her back.  
Rick and Daryl stood staring out over the lake, and directly in front of them was what looked to her like a prison. Big enough to live in, Beth thought, minus the abundance of walkers. She waited for someone to speak, to tell her what they could do, if they could do anything. When that didn't come she stepped closer, her hand finding Daryl's. Maggie didn't seem to be paying attention, no one did. All their eyes were laid upon the building that stood before them. Their final sign of hope. Daryl squeezed her hand, then looked down to her and she knew he saw it too. Somewhere where they could belong again.


End file.
